Your Destiny Awaits
by Lost Betwixt Worlds
Summary: A freak storm tears Abby Warren from her world and thrusts her into the world of Twilight and the arms of William Whitlock. Can she find her way home, or will the newest Cullen tempt her to stay? Rated M since I don't know yet where this is heading.
1. Opening

**Your Destiny Awaits**

_by Lost Betwixt Worlds_

_Disclaimer:  Twilight characters are owned by the wonderfully talented Mrs. Stephanie Meyers. I am simply borrowing them for a little fun of my own creation. This will NOT be a crossover with Charmed ( I don't own that either), although there will be a MINOR mention of the sisters and I will be borrowing Pru & Piper's powers._

_**Pru: Piper please tell me I didn't hear what she said correctly?**_

_**Piper: I think I heard it too Pru.**_

_**Both: Care to explain yourself??**_

_**Me: ( throws hands up in defense) I'm uhhh.. just gonna borrow your powers. Please?**_

_**Piper: Go for it and see how quick I blow you up ( brings hands up)**_

_**Me: Wait...wait.... ummm how about tapping in??**_

_**Pru & Piper: LEO! GRAMS!**_

_I'm gonna have to get back to you guys on the whole power thingie so until that is ironed out enjoy the story._

_I own this storyline, Abby Warren and William Thomas Whitlock Cullen._

_**Story Summary:**_ The line between worlds is about to become lost in more ways than one. Sixteen year old Abby Warren loved to read, but she never truly believed in destiny, witchcraft or vampires.

When a freak storm thrusts her into the world of TWILIGHT and the arms of a Cullen brother never mentioned, can Abby find her way back to her world?

Will she even want too?

Destiny usually gets it's way whether we like it or not.

And, wait, what do the powers of the Charmed Ones have to do with all this?

Step this way and find out, because

Your Destiny Awaits.......


	2. Chapter 1

_Your Destiny Awaits_

_**Chapter 1: Strange Storm**_

While the day had dawned bright and clear, the skies were starting to darken with the approaching storm that the weatherman had predicted earlier that morning. The approaching storm had caused the football game between Winston High and Chandler High to be postponed as a result.

Not that it mattered in the least to Abby Warren as she had never really cared much for the game. It was just that the postponement meant that she would have to listen to everyone talk about how this gave their team the Winston High Raiders a chance to 'polish' their game.

As the final bell of the day rang and classes were dismissed, Abby pretended to be engrossed in checking the answers to her math problems as the other students filtered from the room. " Hey Abs, you need a lift home?" asked Drake Mids who had been her neighbor for as long as she could remember.

" No thanks." replied Abby shoving her math book into her backpack and standing up. " I think I'll just hoof it." '_Like I want to listen to you and your brother talk about the game.'_ she thought to herself and flashing Drake a small smile.

Drake shot Abby a look that clearly stated he thought she was out of her mind. " You can't be serious, it's about to pour."

The school halls were relatively clear as everyone was anxious to get home before the storm broke.

Without pausing at her locker, Abby continued towards the school parking lot. If she cut across Wythe Field then there would be little worry about getting too wet as the trees would provide and create a shelter of sorts.

Drake's brother Tad was waiting by the car and assumed that Abby would be riding home with them as he started to open the passenger door. When Abby just walked right past him and continued on to the lot exit, Tad gave his brother a funny look. Stopping at the driver's door, Drake watched as Abby sauntered away. With a little wave of her hand and a 'see you later', Abby Warren left Winston High school grounds.

" She wants to walk." Drake told his little brother with a shrug.

" I don't think I'll ever understand that girl." stated Tad as the boys got into the car.

" I gave up trying to understand that girl a long time ago bro." quipped Drake as he guided his car off school grounds and pointed it towards home.

Neither boy realized that it was very likely the last time they would ever see their neighbor and schoolmate again.

The sky had continued to darken and the wind started to pick up as Abby headed for Wythe Field. If she could make it to the tree line before the rain started to fall she should be okay. Granted it was a little reckless of her to be under trees during a storm, but really, what were the chances of getting hit?

Glancing up at the sky and the dark clouds that were gathering, Abby realized that she may have underestimated this particular storm.

Within minutes the storm broke in full fury. The wind whipped and slashed at everything around and made the rain feel as though it were needles and not water that was being released from the skies. Lightening streaked across the sky in a brilliant show of lights and thunder echoed off the trees and ground with a force that could bring even the gods to their knees.

As the storm raged around her, Abby began to regret having turned down the ride that Drake had offered and her choice to venture into the trees of Wythe Field.

Abby had little chance to mourn her choice though as at that moment a loud clap of thunder filled the air and a bolt of lightening struck the ground close by causing the girl to lose her footing and stumble.

The air seemed to shimmer as Abby Warren fell and time itself seemed to slow down.

Expecting to not only see but feel the cold wet ground beneath her, Abby slowly opened her eyes.

Instead of being on the cold ground, Abby found herself wrapped in a pair of cold, pale arms and staring into a pair of warm golden eyes.

_A/N: There you have it. For the record 1) I have done a minor rewrite, but only because my computer decided to check out on me and I lost everything I had ( and I do mean EVERYTHING ). This is my first fanfic, so while I do expect some criticism, please be gentle._

_2) This story will have all canon pairings. The Cullens are vampires, Bella is still human and things are just gearing up for her 18th birthday. After that I make no promises on where this story will lead, how it will play out or how it will end._


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor goes to Stephanie Meyers, I'm just playing with them._

**Your Destiny Awaits**

_Chapter 2: Alice's Muddled Vision_

The Cullen family was getting ready to leave on one of their 'camping' excursions and Bella was attempting to get Edward to understand that she didn't need anyone to stay behind and babysit her as Alice came flitting into the living room. " Carlisle will you please tell Edward that a babysitter isn't necessary?" begged Bella as she looked at the man she considered her surrogate father with pleading in her eyes. " Sorry Bella, but I'm not getting dragged into this one." Chuckled Carlisle as he smiled at the young girl that had managed to endear herself to his family. "Ah Bells don't you want to spend time with your big brother." whined Emmett wagging his eyes at her. Edward shot his hulk of a brother a glare that clearly stated he knew what was running through Emmett's mind in regards to _spending time_. Rosalie's hand shot out and smacked Emmett on the back of the head, causing his head to snap forward. This in turn prompted Bella to start laughing and Carlisle to roll his eyes. "Thanks Rose" said Edward. " No problem" snipped Rosalie " knowing Em, he was more than likely making plans that would result in trouble for everyone involved."

"Kids be nice" chided Esme as she glided up to Bella and slipped her arm around the young girls shoulders. "I'm sure that Emmett wouldn't do anything that would result in Bella getting hurt." Emmett sighed in defeat "I guess that means I can't take her bear hunting then." Four sets of growls filled the room in response and Rosalie's hand once again reached out and smacked her mate upside his head. " Ow Rosie" whined Emmett as he rubbed his head " babe that hurts."

A sense of calm settled over the room as Jasper joined his family. "Thanks Jaz." muttered Edward. As Jasper glided over to Alice, another young man entered and took a seat on the couch. He glanced around at the people he called family as they went through the motions of packing for their so called camping trip.

As Jasper slid his arm around her waist, Alice tilted her head up and the couple kissed. Bella looked between the young man sitting on the couch and Jasper as he held Alice in his arms.

While it was easy for her to distinguish the fact that they were vampires, she could also see the natural family resemblance that the two men shared.

Carlisle had said that he had heard of siblings being converted, but it was not a normal occurrence and that it was highly unusual for it too happen by two different sires, let alone years apart.

When the young man had shown up on the Cullen doorstep, it had been shortly after the incident with James. Jasper had looked shocked ( if that was even possible for an empath) to say the least.

_Flashback_

_Carlisle had finally taken Bella's cast off and she and Edward were cuddled up on one end of the couch while Jaz and Alice were on the other end. They were watching Lord of The Rings when the doorbell chimed. Edwards face got that scrunched up look indicating he was confused by someones thoughts and he looked at Jasper question_ingly. " _I didn't realize that you had any biological family left Jaz." stated Edward in confusion. " I don't" stated Jasper with confusion. " Why do you ask?" _

_Edward looked between the door and Jasper. Esme chose that moment to answer the door. " Can I help you?" she asked _

" _I hope so ma'am." replied a deep southern voice " I'm looking for Jasper Whitlock Hale and was told that he might be here."_

_Jasper's head shot up and he was at Esme's side quicker than Bella could blink._

" _William?" he asked " is that really you?"_

_The stranger looked Jasper straight in the eye and said "Hello baby brother, it's good to see you."_

_The two men stared at each other " I thought, I mean we were told you had been killed." said Jasper quietly " Mother cried for days after they told us."_

_The two men once again just looked at each other as if trying to decide which one was a ghost and which one was real. Then to everyone's shock Jasper grabbed the older man and hugged him, as if to prove to himself that this was not a dream._

_As it turned out, William Thomas Whitlock had crossed paths with a newborn barely 3 months into his military career. He had awoken to his new life with all his human memories intact and no sign of the newborn sire. He hid himself away as he tried to come to terms with what had happened. As he came across others of their kind, he was constantly warned against returning home. So he had allowed everyone he had ever known to think him either dead or a deserter. He had no idea that Jasper had joined the Army, let alone met a fate similar to his._

_It had only been recently that he had come across a human who mistook him for Jasper to believe that he was possibly even alive. It had not been easy to track either Jasper or the Cullen's down. _

_The result of the whole thing meant that another member had been added to the Cullen family. The transition of the newest family member had been fairly simple as William had already been living a 'vegetarian' lifestyle for many years.._

_End Flashback_

As Carlisle and the others were putting their gear into Jasper's Hummer, Alice got a familiar faraway look in her eyes that indicated she was having a vision.

"Ali what did you see?" asked Jasper softly as he returned to his mate's side. "I'm not sure." said Alice in an equally soft voice " but it involves a storm and Will." Edward looked at Alice with confusion as she replayed her vision for him. " Alice I can't tell where it's occurring other than in the woods." came Edward's reply.

" I think it's the woods here near home, but I can't be sure." Alice thought for a moment " The storm seems a little out of the ordinary and there is something or someone else involved." Esme looked at her daughter in concern. " Carlisle perhaps we should postpone the trip." said Esme. " Alice" said Carlisle " will it effect what happens one way or the other."

Alice thought for a moment and when Jasper felt a spike in her emotions he sent her a wave of calm. Alice smiled at Jasper " thanks." "Not a problem darlin ."

Having heard his name mentioned William joined his family by the Hummer. While William was still getting used to the fact that Alice could 'see' what was going to happen from time to time, it still amazed him to no end that Bella was taking this all in stride. And while he could not sense any fear coming from her, he did pick up that she was worried about her friend

" What if I stay here with Bells and Em pixie?" he said in a gentle voice " does that make a difference?" William had once overheard Edward ask Alice " _how can someone so small be so annoying?"_ and had heard Bella call her an _'evil little pixie'_ after Alice had dragged both she and Rosalie on an all day shopping excursion. The term pixie seemed to fit the small girl just right and so he had since started calling her _pixie_ ( of course he was the only one who could get away with it).

" I _think_ that if Will stays behind, then everything should be fine." came Alice's bell like voice "and before you even start Ed you know as well as I that nothing is ever certain."

"All right then Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and myself will go on our little excursion while William and Emmett stay here with Bella and hold down the fort so to speak." Carlisle looked at everyone "Agreed?" Eight voices all responded with Agreed save Emmet who muttered "Well that plan is shot to hell." followed by a resounding _smack_ deftly delivered by Rosalie.

William smiled and shook his head as everyone said their goodbyes to Bella and Esme reminded Emmett to 'behave himself.

"You think you can keep him out of trouble?" asked Edward glancing at Emmett.

" I'll do the best I can, but considering it's Emmett and it involves Bella , that's kind of a tall order." William replied with a smirk.

Edward turned to Bella looked into her eyes and placing his hand on her cheek asked " Please try to keep yourself out of trouble? Please love for me?"

Bella closed her eyes and leaned into his hand " I'll try." she promised Shooting what amounted to a death glare at Emmett he said " There better not be a single bruise on her when I get back Emmett or so help me....." the rest of the threat was left hanging.

Stroking Bella's cheek one last time, Edward climbed into the passenger seat of Jasper's Hummer and was gone in mere moments.

As the trio headed for the house William asked " Emmett, do you think you can behave yourself long enough for me to do a quick hunt?" Emmett got a hurt look in his eyes " Why does everyone always assume that I'm gonna get Bella hurt or in trouble or both?"

"Probably because we all know that you are a big kid at heart" stated William " and big kids combined with vampire strength is not really a good or safe mixture."

The two boys looked at each other for the space of a minute and Emmett said "Fine, you go hunt and we'll stay out of trouble."

"Tell you what Emmibear " came Bella's quiet voice "how about a round of your favorite game."

Emmett's face lit up like a kid who had just been told he could have ice cream for breakfast, lunch AND dinner.

William shook his head and smiled as Bella shrieked when Emmett picked her up and dashed for the house. That one human girl had the entire family wrapped around her little finger amazed him to no end. The truth be told, she even had him. William Thomas Whitlock who was known for his iron will wrapped. Sad but true and what was even sadder was the fact that like everyone else in the family he couldn't help but give in to her.

With a quick scan of the house to assure himself that Emmett was indeed playing video games with Bella, William took off to hunt for his supper.

_A/N: And there you have. Yes it's a bit on the long side but in all honesty this has kind of taken on a life of it's own. The only reason I'm stopping it here is because it's almost 4 in the morning and I've been working on this since 6 pm ( yea you do the math on that one)._

Up next: William and Abby meet

TTFN


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own or hold the rights to TWILIGHT in any way, shape or form. The same goes for CHARMED ( and before you ask, no this is not a crossover)._

_I do own this story line, Abby Warren, William Thomas Whitlock Cullen and two full blood Dachshunds named Carlisle & Esme ( so technically I do own something TWILIGHTish)._

_**Me: Please, pretty please with strawberries and whipped cream may I borrow your powers?**_

_**Pru: Nope, no way**_

_**Piper: Magic is not for playing with.**_

_**Me: I'll give them back when this is over. I PROMISE.**_

_**Pru: Leo you're the Whitelighter you tell her.**_

_**Leo: I'll have to check with the Elders ( quickly orbs away).**_

_**Piper: ( yells into the air) CHICKEN!**_

_**Pru: Grams, a little help here**_

_**Grams: Girls it's not like you'll be powerless in this realm..**_

_**Me: ( smiles widely) Thanks Grams.**_

_**Grams: I'm not your Grams and don't thank me yet because you have some serious explaining to do young lady.**_

_**Pru: This ought to be good.**_

_**Piper: Yeah, can't wait to hear this one.**_

_**Me : ( throws hands up in frustration) Oh for the love of …..**_

_This might take longer than I thought everyone so why don't you start reading without me._

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3 : This Can't Be Happening**_

William decided that he wasn't going to go too far from the house for his 'hunting' excursion. He was pretty confident that Emmett wouldn't hurt Bella, but accidents did happen. It just so happened that Bella was on the receiving end the majority of the time. Lucky for Bella that Carlisle was a Doctor.

William shook his head at this last thought. Just then he caught a whiff of deer and without another thought took off after his meal.

Forty-five minutes and three deers later William had finished and was now just sitting on the riverbank gathering his thoughts.

While it wasn't uncommon for Alice's visions to be sketchy, it was unusual for her to not be able to give anyone in the family more information than what she had.

Both she and Edward seemed to think that whatever was going to take place would be near home.

At that precise moment, the wind started whipping the trees as though there were no tomorrow. Lightening streaked across the sky. Thunder reverberated so loudly that William was sure, that had he not been a vampire, he would surely go deaf from the volume of it. Then the rain came. Not the drizzling rain that the residents of Forks were used to. No this rain made you want to seek cover.

A particularly loud clap of thunder filled the air and a brilliant flash of light momentarily blinded him.

Then just as fast as it had started, it was over.

William opened his eyes just in time to see a young girl stumble and pitch forward towards the ground. Without thinking about it, William reached out and wrapped his arms around her. Thus preventing her from hitting the ground.

As he looked down at the young girl in his arms, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him.

It was as if time had chosen that moment to slow down to literally a crawl.

Will's POV:

Green, her eyes were a dazzling shade of emerald green. It was like staring at a lush field of clovers. Her hair was a soft shade of burnished copper and both her hair and her skin held the faint scent of lavender and roses.

Taking a deep ( although unneeded) breath, William committed her scent to memory.

Abby's POV:

The thunder had been so loud and the lightening so bright it had quiet literally knocked her off her feet. So wait, why wasn't she on the ground?

Oh, yeah that's right, she wasn't on the ground. Instead she was wrapped in the cold but strong embrace of a complete stranger.

A stranger who just happened to be the lucky owner of the most beautiful pair of eyes the color of burnt gold.

Nobody's POV:

It took what seemed a lifetime but was in actuality only mere minutes, before Abby and William remembered that they were capable of both movement and speech.

William was the first to recover. " Are you okay sweetheart?" he asked gently as he placed the young girl back on her feet.

For the space of a handful of heartbeats, Abby just stared.

" Sweetheart, are you okay?" asked William again.

Abby slowly shook her head as if to clear it. " Yeah, I mean yes. I'm fine." she replied in a shaky voice. " Thanks for catching me, I really thought I was going to hit the ground."

" My pleasure." replied William with a grin. " Do you have a name, or should I just keep calling you sweetheart ?"

" My name is Abby, Abby Warren." she replied softly.

" Well Abby Warren, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is William Cullen, but you can just call me Will." he said with a small chuckle.

Abby found she was having a hard time focusing on anything save her rescuers voice. Her stomach felt like a butterfly circus had just set up shop.

William took a step back. Her emotions were all over the place and he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed.

" May I ask what you are doing out here?" queried William.

" I was on my way home from school and I..... ", Abby looked around at her surroundings for the first time. " Where am I, because I don't remember ever seeing that stream on my way home."

" That stream has always been there. It's feed from an area up in the mountains." said William.

" No it hasn't." remarked Abby " I've been walking home through Wythe Field since I was a little girl. I would have noticed something like a stream."

William stared at Abby in confusion. " This isn't Wythe Field."

_'Maybe she hit her head when I caught her.'_ mused William.

Now it was Abby's turn to look confused. " If this isn't Wythe Field, then where am I ?"

" You're in the Olympic National Forest between Forks and the La Push Reservation." said William as he looked at Abby in concern.

Abby's head shot up. " Forks??" she asked warily " as in Forks Washington? "

William shook his head. " Yes." came his simple reply.

If he hadn't been concerned before, he was deeply concerned now. The emotions that Abby was emitting were bordering on panic and William was concerned that she might faint or go into shock. He briefly wondered if maybe he should call Carlisle and get the family to head back. He was honestly out of his league here and Carlisle was a Doctor.

Abby was slowly turning in circles as she took in her surrounding environment. As she came back around.

Williams cell phone chose that moment to go off. Glancing at the caller id, he saw it was Alice.

" Hey pixie, I was just debating calling Carlisle." he said as he glanced at Abby.

" Bring her back to the house Will, we're already here." came Alice's response.

" Will do." responded William and hit the end call button. He turned back towards Abby who was staring at him like he had just grown a third head.

" Did you just say Carlisle?" asked Abby " And did you say that your last name was Cullen ?"

William shook his head yes.

" There is no way, this can't be happening." Abby whispered and then crumbled to the forest floor.

William watched in horror as Abby went from borderline panic to full fledge hysteria. Reaching out quickly he kept Abby from hitting the forest floor for the second time that day.

Picking her up as though she weighed no more than a feather, William raced towards the house and the one man who might be capable of comprehending what was going on.

" It's going to be alright sweetheart, " he whispered to the young girl in his arms " we'll figure this out, I promise."

A/N: How about them apples ? Can you guess what 'gift' this particular Cullen family member has ?

If not don't worry, you will find out soon enough.

TTFN


	5. Chapter 4

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing save my imagination, this storyline, the beautiful Abby Warren ( okay so I have envisioned her as beautiful), the handsome William Thomas Whitlock Cullen ( again my vision – thus he is HOT), canine versions of Carlisle and Esme. Other than that, the beautiful and wonderfully talented ( yes I'm groveling) Stephanie Meyers owns everything Twilightish and while I'm at it, this is not a crossover. But to cover my rumpass royale I do NOT own Charmed._

_Speaking of which, let's check in with the girls shall we?_

Me: Ummmm Piper does Leo usually take THIS long?

Piper: Well he is either avoiding us or something is up.

Grams: You still need to explain yourself missy ( points and wags finger in your writer's direction).

Pru: (plops down on couch in attic) Yea, I'd really like to hear this. Maybe it will be as good as some of Phoebe's excuses.

Me: Alright look ( sits next to Pru), I'm sending this girl somewhere completely out of her league. They already have one person who can't seem to stay away from trouble and I'm not looking to add to it. I just want her to be able to defend herself and maybe kick a little tail.

Piper: ( looks skeptical) So you want to make her a Witch?

Me: No, there will be no witchcraft.

Grams: So how do you explain her 'powers'?

Me: How do most people with special abilities explain what they can do?

Pru: ( shrugs her shoulders and looks at Piper) She's kinda got a point there.

Me: ( holds up hand to stop anyone else from speaking) This girl likes to read and she looks up to you girls and Grams and to be honest explaining what she can do by comparing it to what Pru and Piper can do is just easier.

Grams: But not Phoebe's powers?

Me: No, they already have someone who can foretell the future and 2 empaths, so I think that is enough.  
Pru, Piper & Grams: ( all look at each other) Well.... ( Grams speaks) As long as there is no witchcraft involved.

Leo: ( appears in a swirl of white lights) Sorry that took so long, apparently the Angel of Destiny is tied into this ( looks knowingly at me).

Me: ( slightly blushes and mutters to self ) Well that explains why I wanted to write it. ( looks at everyone) So the answer is?

Leo: Yes, but only because the Angel of Destiny has a hand in this. So don't get any ideas. Clear?

Me: ( Shakes head in agreement) Crystal

Piper:( throws hands up in the air in defeat) Fine, I don't like it but obviously it's out of my hands.

Pru: Well I'm all for protecting oneself...so Yes.

Grams: Fine, I just hope you know what you are getting yourself and that young girl into.

Me: (shoots fist in the air for victory) Thank you all and I promise she will be fine. ( goes to leave) Ummmm Leo?

Leo: Yes?

Me: Could I have a little help getting home? Otherwise you girls just gained a roommate.

Leo: ( kisses Piper) I'll be right back. ( takes my hand and orbs me home)

_YES! Now that we have solved that little glitch, what say we kick this baby into high gear._

_So here you go. Enjoy._

**Chapter 4 **

**Implications**

While the day may have started off in a somewhat normal manner for the Cullen Coven, it was quickly headed towards abnormal ( but what really constitutes normal or abnormal when you are immortal?).

The young girl in William's arms had not stirred in the few minutes that it actually took him to get to the house. Hopefully Carlisle would have some answers, because he was quite frankly at a loss. The fact that Alice had called and told him that everyone was home when they had only left a short time ago, made him wonder also if Alice knew more than she claimed.

Esme had the front door open. "Carlisle is in the Living Room Will." Nodding his head in understanding, William headed for the Living Room and laid Abby gently on the couch. The entire family and Bella were present.

While normalcy was the name of the game, every single member of the Cullen Coven was anything but normal with the exception of Bella. Being human, in this house at least had it's drawbacks and now there were two humans to contend with.

Carlisle knelt near the unconscious girl and checked her pulse. " Her pulse is a little fast, but it's strong. That's a good sign." Esme let out an audible sigh " Thank goodness" she said softly. Pulling a penlight out of his pocket, Carlisle proceeded to check her pupils. "How long has she been unconscious son?" he asked without actually looking in Will's direction.

Sitting near her feet on the couch, Will looked at Abby in concern. " Will?" asked Carlisle "How long has she been out?" Looking at the man he called 'Father', he said quietly "About 10 minutes."

Running his hand through his hair William continued " I should have been able to prevent this" motioning to the unconscious girl on the couch " I felt her emotions, felt her getting worked up and instead of calming her down...." he let the sentence hang.

" You can't beat yourself up over this bro." came Jasper's calm voice. " I know you, and I know you don't like controlling people's emotions unless it's necessary. It's part of who you are."

Jasper and William looked at each other. " How the hell did you get so insightful when you are three year younger than me?" asked Will in amusement. "It's a gift." quipped Jasper.

Bella giggled, Edward looked at Jasper and rolled his eyes, Emmett was trying to hold his laughter in and Rosalie was glaring at all of them in disgust. "Great, just great.." snarled Rosalie " we have yet ANOTHER human to contend with and all you lot can do is make jokes."

" Rose" admonished Esme gently. "Babe take it easy." came Emmett's reply as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

Everyone's attention had momentarily shifted away from the young girl who was laying on the couch until a soft voice caught their attention.

" What happened, where am I ? " asked Abby as she struggled to sit up.

Carlisle's gentle yet firm hand stopped her. " Just lie still." he said gently " We don't want you passing out again."

Looking directly at Will she asked again " Please, where am I ?" The fear in her voice was evident and it cut through William like a knife. "It's alright sweetheart " he said as he gently laid his hand on her leg " You're safe, I promise."

Abby looked at her surroundings. It was obvious that she was in someone's home and if she had to venture a guess, she would say that it belonged to the man who had told her to lie still.

While nothing was really familiar, Abby felt as though she should know these people somehow and yet she wasn't really sure that she wanted the answer.  
" Please, I just want to go home." she said in a trembling voice. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks. As the flow of tears increased, so did her heart rate. Surprisingly though before William or Jasper had a chance to send a wave of calm her way, Bella was at her side with a glass of water.

"Here " said Bella gently handing the frightened girl the glass "I think you could use this." Abby looked at Bella beseechingly. Placing the glass in Abby's hand Bella said "You drink and I'll talk. Ok? " Taking the glass Abby nodded her head in agreement.

"Bella love do you think this is..." Bella waved her hand at Edward " Not now Edward."

Turning her attention back to the girl on the couch, Bella smile gently and began the introductions.

" My name is Bella Swan." she said in her gentle voice. "This gentleman" she pointed to Carlisle " is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme." Both smiled sweetly at the young girl. "That bear of a man is Emmett" she said pointing in the direction of the man she had come to regard as a big brother, "and the blonde is Rosalie his wife." Emmett grinned at Abby, while Rosalie in typical style just glared. "I don't think she likes me." whispered Abby. Bella just smiled " That's just Rosalie, don't pay her any mind." Rosalie let out a low snarl while everyone else just chuckled. " The worrywart over there" she said motioning to Edward " is my boyfriend Edward."

"The little dark haired girl is Alice and the man next to her is her husband Jasper." said Bella indicating the couple." Alice waved her hand at Abby while Jasper just gave her a small smile and nodded his head in her direction. " This young man " said Bella motioning back to the couch and the man sitting at Abby's feet "is William." Abby smiled shyly at William "we sorta met already."

" You have a beautiful smile." said William as he reached out and wiped a tear off her cheek " and it shouldn't be marred by tears." That one small gesture sent Abby into a virtual meltdown and she shivered as his cool fingers glided across her cheek. William and Abby stared at each other as if there were no others present in the room. Someone lightly coughed . "Looks like Bella's not the only one who gets dazzled." quipped Edward in a teasing voice.

"Do you have a name dear?" asked Esme gently. "Abby" she said timidly " my name is Abby Warren."

The tension in the room seemed to lessen. Bella had gone to stand by Edward who wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear " Nicely done Love." to which Bella's simple response was to snuggle into his side.

Abby was looking at each couple in the room in turn and when she brought her gaze back to William she shook her head sadly.

"As much as I want to believe this is real, I know it's not." sighed Abby.

"Why do you say that sweetheart?" asked William as he shot a look at Edward "_Can you get a read on her thoughts Edward" _he asked silently. Edward shook his head no.

"Because the Cullen's are characters in a book and there is no such thing as vampires." stated Abby quietly but firmly.

The silence in the room was instantaneous as everyone present absorbed her words. Just as quickly everyone save Bella was talking at once and since she wasn't a vampire and everyone was talking at vampire speed, Bella thought it best to stay silent.

Looking at the young girl on the couch, Bella realized that the situation was causing Abby to become far more stressed than was good for her at the moment . " Carlisle " came Bella's clear voice as she indicated to Abby. Once again the room fell silent. In all the ruckus everyone save Bella had failed to notice that Abby had gotten up from the couch and pressed herself against the far wall with her hands over her ears.

Overwhelmed the young girl was repeating over and over "This isn't real." like a lifesaving mantra.

Jasper sent a wave of calm throughout the room, while William concentrated on sending a gentle calming vibe at Abby herself. As calmness overtook the room Alice was seized by a vision. Edward stared at Alice in disbelief as he caught the vision. Snapping out of the vision, Alice yelled out a warning to William. " Will don't" was all Alice managed before he went flying backwards into the far wall.

All eyes were on Abby who had her hand stretched out in front of her like she was trying to stop something or as the case was someone.

The look on her face clearly showed that she was as surprised as anyone by what had just happened. Turning her palm towards herself, she looked at it as though it was not really a part of her. It was her words though that shocked everyone next.

" You have got to be frigging kidding me " Abby yelled at the air " as if a coven of vampires straight out of a book weren't enough to deal with, now I have Pru Halliwell's power? "

_A/N: Well now.....isn't this a fine kettle of fish ? Honestly this was not an easy chapter. How I envisioned it and how it came out in written form was interesting to say least._

_So don't be shy, tell me what you think ( just don't be mean about it). Please review, it's not only good for the soul, but helps me to grow as a writer._

_TTFN_


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have and never will. I do own this storyline, Abby Warren and William Thomas Whitlock Cullen. I am just playing around with Mrs. Meyers work and mean no harm .

_**Chapter 5: A Little Thing Called CONTROL**_

Abby stared at her hand as though she had suddenly sprouted snake heads from her fingertips. Looking at William who was sitting against the far living room was amidst a litter of wall plaster, she tried to piece together what had just happened.

Abby's little 'announcement' that vampires were not real had started everyone bombarding both herself and each other with questions and comments. Truthfully it was more than a little overwhelming, not to mention frustrating since she could barely catch what they were saying. Their voices were getting just a tad loud and all Abby wanted to do was get away from fallout.

Swiftly getting up, Abby backed herself up to the wall and placed her hands over her ears.

She vaguely heard Bella call Carlisle's name and realized that everyone had suddenly stopped talking and was looking at her. William got up from his spot on the couch and started to slowly make his way towards her. Alice's warning came too late.

Abby threw her hand straight out in front of herself to indicate that she wanted William to back up and just stay where he was. That one small innocent gesture instead of stopping him ( although in hindsight it did just that), sent the young man literally flying backwards into the far living room wall.

" You have got to be frigging kidding me" Abby yelled at no one in particular " as if dealing with a coven of vampires straight out of a book wasn't enough, now I have Pru Halliwell's power?!"

"Abby" came Carlisle's firm yet gentle voice " you need to calm down." Moving towards the young girl as slowly as he could without startling her, Carlisle held out his hand. " It's going to be ok, no one is going to hurt you."

Abby looked up from her hand and into Carlisle's eyes. Tears started to stream down Abby's face. " Please, please just stay where you are." She pleaded.

William had managed to get to his feet and started to make his way to Abby. The young girl was sobbing and it broke his dead heart. All of her concentration was focused on Carlisle for the moment and she had wrapped her arms around herself. When William was just a matter of inches away from her he gently called her name. "Abby?" he said gently " We just want to help. Please sweetheart? Will you let us help you?"

Looking away from Carlisle, Abby realized that William was close enough to touch.

" I'm sorry" she sobbed " I didn't mean for that to happen. Oh god, I'm so sorry."

Gently gathering the sobbing girl in his arms, William stroked her hair and let her cry.

As he held her to him, William made his way back to the couch and pulling her onto his lab he sat down. It was a good fifteen minutes before Abby started to pull herself together and cease her crying.

" Feel a little better sweetheart? Asked William as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

Abby nodded and sat up. Looking at William, she noticed that she had soaked the front of his shirt with her tears. " First I throw you into a wall and then I ruin your shirt by crying." Abby said sheepishly.

" No harm no foul." smirked William as he brushed another tear away. "I'm sorry about the wall Mrs. Cullen." she said as she looked at Esme.

Esme smiled at the young girl sitting on William's lap. " Trust me dear" she said gently " It's not the first time I've had to repair the walls in this house and being what we are, it's far from the last."

The groans and "aw mom's" that followed her statement cut the tension that had been thick in the air.

The family started to find places to sit as William allowed Abby to get off his lap and take a spot on the couch next to him. Turning slightly, William asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Abby" he started "how did you manage to send me flying?"

" I don't know" said Abby softly " I didn't mean too, all I wanted was for you to stay

where you were."

"Have you ever had that happen before?" asked Carlisle.

" No, that's never happened. I've never done anything even remotely close."

William could sense the fear, frustration and confusion that was gathering around the young girl and sent a wave of calmness and peace her way.

"Who is Pru Halliwell and why or how did you get her power?" asked Jasper.

Abby blushed furiously. "Pru Halliwell is a character on a show I watch called _CHARMED_."

Blank stares were the only thing that greeted Abby's statement. " Haven't you ever heard of it?"

" No." answered Bella shaking her head "What's it about?"

"Well it's about these three sisters who find out that they are Witches after their Grams dies."

Everyone just looked at Abby. Taking a breath she continued. " Their names are Pru, Piper and Phoebe and each one has a different active power along with being able to cast spells. Phoebe is the youngest and can see the future." Abby looked at Alice as she said this. " Pru is the oldest and can move things with her mind, I think it's called _telekinesis_ and she can also _astral project_ which let's her be in two places at one time."

"Sweet." came Emmett's voice in excitement "that little trick must come in handy."

Abby smiled and shrugged "yeah the _astral projecting_ is ok, but the down side is that she can't use her other power when she does that."

"What about Piper?" asked Rosalie "what's her power?"

Abby grinned " Piper has the firepower in the family, she can freeze time and blow things up."

"How?" asked Rosalie

Abby thought carefully for a moment. "I think the gist of it is that when she gets scared she tends to throw her hands up and every thing just freezes. But when she gets made she clenches her hands and then flicks them at what ever it is that she's mad at."

"I don't get it." stated Rosalie in confusion.

Abby thought again for a moment and looked around the room. Spotting a vase of wilting flowers, Abby pointed to it " She justs focus's on the thing she is mad at and …." pretending to be angry at the vase, Abby mimicked Piper's hand gesture.

To everyone's shock and Abby's horror the vase exploded into a million pieces.

Eight pairs of eyes focused on Abby as she stared in horror at the broken vase.

" Aw shit." said Abby as she looked at Esme in sorrow "I'm sorry Mrs. Cullen."

"Don't worry about it dear, it was an accident. It's not like you were actually_ trying_ to blow it up."

Quicker than Abby could blink Esme had a broom and dustpan and was sweeping up the broken vase and wilted flowers.

Abby studied her hands for a few moments. " I don't get it, why do I have Pru and Piper's powers, what's happening to me?"

"You don't actually have the Charmed Ones powers" came a deep voice " what you have is a version of their powers."

Abby looked up and realized that everyone was sitting absolutely still and not one head had turned towards the voice. Looking at Esme, Abby could see that she was_ frozen _in place.

"Please tell me I didn't do that?" asked Abby weakly.

" No my dear girl I did, although you are quiet capable of doing so yourself."

Slowly Abby turned and looked at the man who had just suddenly appeared from thin air.

"Who are you and what is happening to me?"

" I am the Angel of Destiny or at least one of the Angels."

" There's more than one?" asked Abby in disbelief

The Angel smiled "Of course."

_A/N : I wonder what kind of explanation the Angel is going to provide to our poor stressed Abby?_

_TTFN_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will never own Twilight. Stephanie Meyers is the brain behind Twilight and I'm just borrowing her characters for a little mischief of my own design. To cover all the bases, I don't own Charmed either._

_**Chapter 6 : Choices To Make**_

Abby stared at the man who was standing on the top step of the entry way. He claimed to be an Angel of Destiny and Abby wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. Of course after what had happened to her today, she was not so sure that brushing him off would be a wise choice. Abby needed answers and whether she liked it or not, this man more than likely could provide them.

" I'm listening." she said in a tired voice.

" You my dear have a very special destiny to fulfill." stated the Angel.

"You do realize that I don't believe in destiny or witchcraft or vampires right?" questioned Abby

" Thus the reason for bringing you here. Your destiny is tied into the destiny of both this family AND this town."

"You have got to be kidding me. I mean come on this is a joke right?" stated Abby in disbelief.

" No my dear this is not a joke. There are upcoming events surrounding this family and this town that will have a direct impact on your life."

" So that requires me to be here instead of at home?" queried Abby

"Yes."

" Does this destiny also require these powers that I've suddenly gained."

The Angel shrugged " In a manner of speaking."

" Okay buster" Abby said angrily " enough of the cryptic crap. Spill."

" I'm sorry my dear, but that's just not possible. Events need to play out on their own. By telling you too much, the scales may tip in favor of the other party involved."

" What if I refuse?" asked Abby snidely " What if I don't want anything to do with you or these people? What if I don't want the Halliwell's powers? What if I tell you to go to hell and send me home right now? Then what Einstein? "

" You don't really have a choice, events have already begun to unfold." The Angel said in a voice that seemed laced with sorrow. "Every choice you make from here on out will have a direct impact on you, this young man ( pointing to William), this young lady ( indicating Bella), this family and this town."

" So why the powers then? I mean come on I'm mortal, I'm not a witch . I have no clue how to use these powers, I mean hello I not only threw William into the wall without touching him physically, but I also destroyed a vase." Abby shook her head " Please I just want to go home."

The Angel of Destiny looked at the girl who had come to stand in front of him. " I'm sorry my dear, but you must stay until the events have played themselves out. As for the powers, I can tell you that they are not based in the craft. They are however linked to your emotions and you will be able to control them with a little practice and patience."

Before Abby had a chance to ask anything else of the Angel he was gone and time had picked up right where it let off.

_A/N : Things are getting interesting. Don't be mad, next chapter is on the way. Read and Review, I really want to hear how people think about this story because while I can bounce this stuff off my family, it doesn't fully count since they are slightly prejudice._


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers is the sole owner of Twilight. I'm simply borrowing her characters for a little bit of mischief of my own design. I do however own this storyline, William Thomas Whitlock Cullen and Abby Warren._

_**Chapter 7: Choices To Make part 2**_

_Recap: The Angel of Destiny looked at the girl who had come to stand in front of him. "I'm sorry my dear, but you must stay until the events have played themselves out. As for the powers, I can tell you that they are not based in the craft. They are however linked to your emotions and you will be able to control them with a little practice and patience."_

_Before Abby had a chance to ask anything else of the Angel he was gone and time had picked up right where it left off._

The Angel disappeared into thin air and Abby was left staring at the front entry way. Turning around she saw that Esme was finishing up with the vase that Abby had mistakenly blown up.

It took only a matter of moments for everyone to realize that Abby was no longer sitting beside William and the confused looks on their faces made it clear that they did not particularly care for the current situation. Quicker than Abby could blink, William was standing in front of her.

_WPOV_

I reached out to take Abby's hand and was greeted with....air? What the hell?

The spot on the couch that had been occupied only a second ago by our guest was empty. How was that possible?

There was no way that she could have left without my family or I noticing. It was just not possible.

I looked at Jasper and saw that he was looking towards the front entry. Turning to see what my brother was concentrating on, I saw Abby just standing there with a sad look on her face.

Before she had a chance to react I was in front of her. " Going somewhere Sugar?" I asked her.

The sadness on her face was reflected in her eyes and were it not for the fact that I was a vampire, her

whisper soft comment would have gone unnoticed.

" Where would I go?"

_RPOV_

_What the ….? How the hell did she make it to the front entry without calling attention to herself and why is she.......... wait did William just call her Sugar?_

_EmPOV_

_Not half bad for a human, I never even saw her move. Did William seriously just call her Sugar??_

_APOV_

_Well I never saw that coming._

_JPOV_

I quirked my eyebrow at William. This slip of a girl was quickly wrapping my brother around her finger and the funny part was that she didn't even know she was doing it.

_Smooth Willie, real smooth. Leave it to you to fall for a human who just might be able to kick your ass all the way back to Texas if you piss her off._

_WPOV_

_I looked at my family for a brief moment before turning my attention back to Abby. The look on Jasper's face was one of amusement and I had a feeling that if I were to make another remark containing the word Sugar, Honey or Sweetheart he would not let me forget about it anytime soon._

_What was it about this girl? I had been around plenty of girls both human and vampire, and I had never felt at a loss before. But this girl, this slip of a human girl had me wondering what it would be like to hold her in my arms and kiss her until she was breathless. What would it be like to tangle my fingers in her copper colored tresses._

_I looked into her green eyes and knew that if the chance to do these things presented itself I would not pass it up. _

_Abby's POV_

_' This was great, just great ' _thought Abby to herself ' _I'm stuck here with no way home, a houseful of vampires, well except for Bella,and powers that I have no idea how to control let alone even want._

_Can this get any worse?_

" Going somewhere Sugar? "

" Where would I go? " I answered softly "Where would I go?"

I made the mistake at that moment of looking directly into William's eyes and while I was not a mind reader by any stretch of the imagination, I realized that he wanted something from me that would not help me in any sense of the word.

_**A hunger that had nothing to do with my blood**_

And the scary thing was that I wasn't sure if I had the strength to deny him whatever he asked of me.

_A/N : Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Between gearing up for the new school year ( I Homeschool my daughter) and attempting to get a manuscript finished and to the publisher, it's just a tad crazy on my end. Add to that mix a small amount of writer's block ( I started writing this chapter one way and it came another) and extremely little sleep........_

_Well I think you get the gist........._

_TTFN_


	9. Chapter 8

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Twilight, that honor goes to Mrs. Stephanie Meyers. _

_I am simply borrowing the Cullen's and Bella for a little mischief and fun of my own design. I do however own the idea for this story and the characters William Thomas Whitlock Cullen and Abby Warren._

**Chapter 8 : Figure It Out**

It had been three weeks since the Angel of Destiny had appeared and told me that whatever was going to happen in the rainy town of Forks Washington was going to have an impact on my life.

But it wasn't just what would happen in the town but to the Cullen family and Bella Swan that would affect my life as well.

I had a lot of questions, but literally no answers.

Carlisle and Esme ( they insisted that I NOT call them Dr. & Mrs. Cullen) were insistent that I stay with the family and though I tried to argue, I found myself agreeing happily. Both William and Jasper later admitted that they had both had a hand in influencing my agreement, although William claimed that he more than Jasper had been responsible. I gave them both hell which lasted about all of a minute and a half before I started feeling a blanket of calm envelope me. That in turn made me even angrier, which resulted in a broken window compliments of my new powers ( damn empaths), and although Esme assured me that no harm had been intended or done, I still found it difficult to look her in the eye.

Carlisle had taken to researching everything he could in regards to my powers or as he called them 'my gifts'.

We spoke at length about what the Angel had said in regards to what was going to happen and how my 'gifts' worked. Of course Carlisle wanted to see just how far my powers went which didn't really make Esme happy in the least and the shattered window incident didn't help.

The end result was that I could only use my powers outside unless it was an emergency or a life and death situation. Emmett had been present when Esme declared my powers were to be used outside only, but for some reason known only to him, Esme's declaration went in one ear and out the other without stopping for brain registration.

I was beginning to wonder if perhaps the frequent smacks that Rosalie delivered to the back of his head because of his comments and childish antics were actually causing some sort of brain damage.

_Flashback:_

_Bella had arrived with an overnight bag and when I questioned her, she stated that we girls were having a slumber party of sorts while the boys went hunting. The look on my face must have been priceless as Bella, Alice and Rosalie were laughing like a pack of hyenas. When William, Jasper and Edward appeared to learn the reason for the laughing, it took Bella a few minutes to explain as she was laughing so hard. The boys looked at me for an explanation, but since I had no clue what was so funny, I just shrugged._

" _What's so funny love?" asked Edward as he wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. Jasper had joined Alice while William had positioned himself next to me. It was clear that they were both attempting to not join in the laughter. I was getting a little miffed. " Obviously the joke is on me" I said allowing anger to creep into my voice " So spill already." I felt William slide his hand to the small of my back followed by a sense of calm. "Thanks." I said while trying to avoid his eyes " My pleasure Sugar."_

_Bella calmed down enough to finally clue me in. " I'm sorry Abby, it's just the look on your face when I said the boys were going hunting was just too funny. You looked like you might go into shock."_

_I slowly shook my head " Sorry still don't get." I replied " When you said 'the boys', you meant that either Jasper or William was staying behind while the others hunted right? " I asked._

" _Actually Sugar we thought that since this would be a 'girls night', then it would be safe for both Jazz and I too go hunting." William commented with a smile._

_Whatever was going to be said next by anyone was interrupted by a sharp 'NO' from Alice._

_William had removed his hand from my back to caress my cheek, and I felt rather than saw two large hands close around my waist and a voice in my ear whispered " Gotcha!"_

_Two things happened at that point, ( neither which were pretty ), I let out a loud shriek ( ok that's three things but who's counting? ) of shock and fear, my attacker who just happened to be Emmett went flying backwards into the far wall resulting in an extremely large Emmett shaped hole and the couch exploded._

_I looked at the couch and groaned. " Just great now I owe Esme a new couch." Whirling around to face Emmett, I saw that he had not moved and was looking at me in amazement tinged with fear. " What the hell is your problem Emmett." I yelled forgetting that I needed to keep a handle on my emotions " Do you think my blowing stuff up or sending it flying through the air is funny asshole?" I had unknowingly advanced on Emmett and was mere inches from his face. " I could have hurt someone you idiot. " I pointed in Bella's direction " I could have hurt Bella."_

_Emmett blanched at the thought of his human baby sister getting hurt. My statement regarding Bella was followed by a series of popping sounds and I turned to see every pillow in the room burst like a balloon. " Damn it." I yelled at which every vampire in the room visibly flinched and the coffee table exploded._

_William pulled me away from Emmett who was now cowering against the wall that I had sent him flying into and wrapped his arms around me. William's touch helped to disperse what anger I had left. I turned in his arms and buried my head in his chest sobbing as sorrow over the damage I had done to the house and could have possibly done to Bella replaced the anger I felt over Emmett's careless stunt. _

_William held me as I let my sorrow take over._

_I was still sobbing in William's arms when Esme and Carlisle returned from the grocery store._

_To say Esme was pissed would have been a serious understatement, although her anger was directed at her bear of a son. Once she and Carlisle were assured that no one had been seriously injured and Carlisle had given me a sedative to help calm me down enough so I could get some sleep with a little help from William, Esme read Emmett the riot act and promised that if he ever pulled a stunt like that on me again she would tear him into so many pieces that he would need a number chart just to put himself back together._

_Needless to say the guys had to postpone their hunting trip and Rosalie cut Emmett off for a whole month._

_Emmett finally got the message._

_End Flashback_

A sharp rap sounded at my bedroom door and before I could say '_come in_ ', Alice came bouncing into the room followed by Bella and Rosalie at a much slower pace.

I shook my head in amusement. " I get that vampires don't need to sleep Alice," I said with a giggle " But you are so damn hyper."

I looked at Bella, pointed at Alice and asked " Has she always been this hyper?"

Bella pointed at Rosalie and said " Talk to Rose, she's known her longer."

I turned my attention to the always beautiful blonde and asked " Is this normal for her ? "

Rosalie smiled and sat at the foot of my bed " Pretty much, we keep wondering when the batteries are gonna run out." Bella and I just laughed as Alice shot Rosalie a filthy look. I looked at Rose with as straight a face as I could pull off at that moment and said " You do realize it might help if everyone stopped shoving energizer batteries up her rear?"

Rosalie and Bella looked at each other and dissolved into laughter and I couldn't help but join in.

Jasper, William, Edward and Emmett walked into the room to find out what was so funny. As Edward was able to get the whole scenario straight from Rose's mind, he quickly joined in our laughter. It took a moment to bring the others up to speed, but once they had been informed, they too started laughing.

Shooting all of us including her husband filthy looks, Alice stormed from the room. Bella and I were laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes and Bella was sitting on the floor she was laughing so hard. Eventually we all calmed down and Jasper went in search of Alice.

I knew that I needed to apologize to Alice for my remarks, but she really did remind me of that annoying Energizer Bunny from the commercials.

Bella explained that the girls had originally been coming to get me for a shopping expedition that Alice had seen us all going on. It looked as though that little plan was now _null and void_.

_Note to self : If one wishes to avoid a pixie planned shopping excursion in the future, pissing said pixie off should do the trick._

As everyone filed out of my room to allow me to get dressed, I got off the bed and headed towards the closet that Alice had stocked with clothes for me. Hearing the door to my room close softly, I figured that everyone had left. Taking a peach empire waisted blouse off the hanger and grabbing a pair of flat sandals, I turned towards the dresser intent on finding a pair of comfortable jeans. Instead I found myself staring into a set of golden eyes.

" I thought you left with the others." I whispered knowing full well that he could hear me. William pushed away from the wall were he had been leaning and slowly walked towards me.

The closer he got the faster my heart beat. I felt my cheeks burn and my mouth go dry. As he came to a stop directly in front of me, I took a step back only to have him wrap his arm around my waist and pull me flush against his chest.

" William what are you doing? " I asked in a voice that I barely recognized as my own.

Pulling me tighter to his body with one arm, I felt his other hand tangle in my hair.

" William? "

" Perhaps this will help you figure it out." stated William as he tilted me face slightly upwards and kissed me soundly.

He pulled away slowly to let me breathe. " Any ideas?" he asked in a husky voice.

I looked in his eyes and smiled " I think I need another clue."

William smiled back " Gladly Sweetheart."

This time the kiss was gentle and lingering and when I felt his tongue ask for entrance I parted my lips gladly.

_A/N : Well it looks as though the chemistry between William and Abby is heating up._

_I have never attempted anything like this before so tell me......_

_Like it? Hate it? Let me know._


	10. Chapter 9

**Your Destiny Awaits**

_By : Lost Betwixt Worlds_

_Disclaimer : I own nothing in regards to Twilight save the characters William Thomas Whitlock Cullen and Abby Warren and this storyline. All rights, privileges and so forth belong to Mrs. Stephanie Meyers who graced us with the world of Twilight, the Cullen family, the Swan family, the Black family and everyone or thing in between._

_**Chapter 9 : Edward's Issues**_

_WPOV_

I had been waiting for this moment. A time when I could get this beautiful girl alone and kiss her senseless. A time when I could feel the softness of her lips , her hair. The gentle curves of her body.

I knew that I needed to take things slowly and that I needed to be aware of

my strength. This slip of a girl could easily get hurt or killed if I didn't keep a check on not only my vampiric strength, but also my emotions.

I could feel everything that she was feeling, which only helped to intensify how I felt. If I let go of too much at a time, the results could be disastrous.

I allowed my free hand to tangle in her hair and tightened my grip on her waist with my other hand.

This was heaven and I didn't want it to end, ever. After all this time of feeling everyone else's emotions when it came to their mates, I was finally able to really understand the feeling. Carlisle's devotion to Esme, Jasper's ties to Alice, Rosalie and Emmett's hot passion and Edward's deep love for Bella. Were I too lose this girl in my arms, I very possibly would wish to no longer exist.

In the short amount of time that Abby had been in our lives, my life, I realized that this girl in my arms had changed me not to mention my family.

As her breathing started to become shallow, I realized that she, unlike me, needed to breathe. As I released my claim on her mouth, Abby moaned at the loss. " Why are you stopping?" she asked in a breathless voice. " I don't want to stop, but you need air sweetheart." I replied with a small chuckle and trailed kisses across her jaw and over to her earlobe. " Breathing is highly over rated." she stated.

" Be that as it may, it is essential to your continued survival Sugar." I stated before placing another gentle kiss on her lips and pulling away.

Emmett chose that moment to barge into Abby's room without so much as a knock.

" Abbs you need to get you ass downstairs, Esme has breakfast ready and Bells is already....." looking between Abby and I, Emmett's eyes got big as saucers " Did I disturb something?" Emmett asked slyly.

" Yes" we said together.

_Abby's POV_

I had thought I was alone in the room when the door closed. To discover I was not alone made me slightly nervous and I had to take in a slow breath least I send something or someone flying or god forbid blow up something. While I was slowly gaining control of my powers, sudden movements and unexpected appearances caused me to 'slip' and although Esme kept assuring me that it was ok, I knew that she had to be getting fed up with repairing or replacing things all the time.

Most of the time it was Emmett's antics that caused my 'slippage', but the others had all at one time or another startled me resulting in some sort of damage. I was starting to wonder how Pru and Piper managed.

I looked up and found myself lost in a pair of golden eyes. William pushed himself off of the wall and stalked towards me. My mouth was suddenly dry an my heart sped up the closer he got. " William what are you doing?" I asked as he stopped directly in front of me. I took a step backwards only to have his arm snake around my waist and pull me to him. My mind was going in a thousand different directions and when he wove his fingers into my hair, the electric shocks went straight to my core.

" Perhaps this will help you figure it out." he whispered in a husky voice and then he kissed me.

The shock I felt at his movement was quickly replaced by longing. This man had been starring in my dreams on a nightly basis for the last three weeks and where I had only dreamed of him kissing me, it was now actually happening.

I never wanted him to stop. " Any ideas yet?" William asked me as he broke the kiss.

" I think I need another clue." I told him in a breathless voice.

" Gladly sweetheart." He stated and then crashed his lips to mine, his tongue seeking entrance which I gladly granted.

This was heaven and I never wanted it too end. It felt right to be in his arms, to have him kissing me.

William slowly broke our kiss and I groaned at the loss. When I asked him why he stopped, he replied that I needed to breathe and I told him that breathing was overrated. He trailed his mouth across my jaw and over to my ear as I caught my breathe and I felt like I had a tightly coiled spring lodged in the pit of my stomach. I really had no clue why or even what it was but I liked the feeling.

Before I could get William to return to my lips, Emmett came busting into the room. I vaguely heard him mention Esme and cooking. Before either I or William could reply, Emmett had his goofy grin and was asking " Did I interrupt something?"

William and I looked at each other and then looked at Emmett and said together " Yes".

_EmPOV_

Esme was fixing breakfast for Bells & Abby who had yet to make an appearance . I know girls like to take their time getting dressed and all, hell Rosie sure did, but breakfast was going to get cold if that little human didn't get down here soon.

"Emmett could you please see what's keeping Abby?" asked Esme as she scrambled eggs & piled bacon on Abby's plate.

" Sure thing mom." I replied heading for the stairs.

" And Emmett?" queried Esme

"Yeah?" I asked, although I was pretty sure what she was going to say.

" Try to keep the surprise/destruction factor to a minimum today please?"

Knew that was coming. "I'll try mom, but you know how jumpy Abby is, so no solid promises."

As I headed for Abby's room, I wondered again what could be taking her so long. Abby was never one to dawdle, since she tended to ignore Alice when it came to hair/makeup/accessories. Abby was a simple style which drove Alice crazy, but unlike Bella who could be 'guilted' into things, Abby was firm in her choices.

As I got to Abby's room, I swore I heard Will's voice. That can't be right.

Without a second thought or even a knock to announce myself, I walked into Abby's room and was greeted by the sight of William and Abby holding each other tight and kissing.

Two sets of eyes were staring at me with a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

I knew I had a grin on my face as I looked from one to the other and asked "Did I interrupt something?"

Their unified answer of 'Yes' was enough for me to do a little happy dance inside my head and think to myself "_well about damn time, I was starting to think that Edward's monk like demeanor was rubbing off on you Willy boy". _

" Did you want something specific Emmett or did you come to get your ass kicked again?" snickered Abby with a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"Huh?" ok stupid much Emmett "Umm yeah, Esme sent me to find you and let you know to get your ass downstairs since your breakfast is getting cold."

" OK, tell her I'll be down in a minute, I just need to get dressed." said Abby.

" OK." I stated as I left the room.

" I'll see you downstairs sweetheart." whispered William as he placed a chaste kiss on Abby's lips.

There was no response as Abby was trying to regulate her breathing.

"_Boy must be a damn good kisser to have her that flustered."_

As Will and I headed towards the kitchen, I did what came naturally and boldly asked "So how was it?"

"How was what Emmett?" replied Will

" The kiss William, how was the kiss?" I asked

" It was nice and well worth the wait." stated Will "and before you say or ask anything else Emm, that is the limit to the information you are getting at this time."

The look he gave me told me that pushing the 'envelope' so to speak would guarantee me an ass kicking of more than one kind, so I did the wise thing for once. I shut my mouth.

_General POV_

It only took Abby a matter of minutes to get dressed once William was out of her room. As Abby made her way downstairs, she passed Carlisle coming out of his study.

" Good morning my dear, did you sleep well?" asked Carlisle

" Yes thank you Carlisle, did you have a good night?" replied Abby with a smile.

" Yes I did my dear thank you." answered Carlisle with a grin.

" Are you headed for the hospital or just coming home?" asked Abby as they started to descend the stairs together.

" I'm actually off for the next few days." replied Carlisle

As they entered the kitchen, Abby was greeted by the smell of bacon/eggs/toast & juice and found Esme was just putting a plate on the table for her.

" Thank you Esme, you didn't have to make me breakfast." said Abby as she sat in the chair that William was holding for her.

" Nonsense dear." replied Esme " I enjoy cooking for you girls."

Edward, Jasper, Alice & Rosalie all entered the kitchen at the same time and it seemed that Alice had forgiven both her siblings and husband for the earlier events that had transpired in Abby's room.

A few things happened at that point. Jasper was grinning like a man possessed at both his brother and Abby. Edward was glaring at William and Alice got the glazed over look that preceded a vision.

" William may I speak to you outside? " asked Edward in a tense voice.

" Edward" began Alice "I don't think that's a good idea."

" Not now Alice." said Edward in a harsh voice " Outside William, now."

William smiled at Abby and brushed a stray hair behind her ear " I'll be right back sugar."

Alice shook her head " Will please?" she pleaded

" Relax pixie, we're just gonna talk." William told Alice as he walked by her and ruffled her hair.

As the two men disappeared into the backyard, Abby looked at each face of the remaining family members before settling on Alice.

" Alice will you _please _tell me what the hell is going on?" demanded Abby.

" Edward saw Will's thoughts about kissing you and he's not happy about it." replied Alice sadly.

Abby just stared at Alice.

Jasper had put his arms around his wife's waist and Carlisle and Emmett had each done the same with their mate.

Bella smiled sadly at Abby.

" Edward sort of has issues when it comes to _intimate_ relationships between vampires and humans." explained Bella.

" Since when the hell is it Edward's concern what William and I do? " Abby asked

_meanwhile......_

As soon as both men were in the backyard and away from the house Edward turned to William and started yelling.

" What the _hell _were you thinking William, do you have any idea how easy it would have been to hurt Abby with that stupid stunt of yours?"

" It's none of your concern Edward, so kindly stay the fuck out of my head." replied William in a tense voice.

" We are predators and Abby could easily get hurt or killed because of what we are." fumed Edward.

" For the record Edward I _know_ precisely _what we are_, what_ I _am and what could _potentially _happen if I am careless."

" Potentially William? There is no potentially, only a very high probability." stated Edward in a voice that seemed more fitting to an adult reprimanding a small child than a worried brother.

William ran his hands thru his hair and attempted to calm himself down. Carlisle would not be happy if he hurt Edward, hell Esme & Bella would more than likely be very pissed if he had to resort to removing body parts in order to get Edward to back off. The direction of his relationship with Abby was none of Edwards damn concern and he sure as hell was not going to deny either one of them if it got that far.

" Are you out of your mind? That could kill her!" Edward yelled

" I told you to stay out of my fucking head Edward." William stated tersely.

" What Abby and I do or don't do is NONE of your damn concern Edward." said William as he tried to keep a grip on his calmness. Edward was angry and projecting said anger at William making it hard to do the right thing and just walk away.

" You know maybe if you took your head out of your ass Edward and actually bedded Bella like a real man, then you wouldn't be up in everyone's business."

Edward's hands were clenching and unclenching and William felt Edward's resolve crumbling. If Edward was stupid enough to attack than that was his problem and for Bella's sake he would try not to kill him.

" What did you say William? " asked Edward in a deadly voice.

" You heard me Edward. Just because your to chicken shit to make love to your human girlfriend who is _literally _throwing herself at you, doesn't mean that I have to follow your lead."

Edward dropped to a fighting stance.

" Kissing Abby was the most amazing thing I have ever experienced and let me tell you something _little boy, _I would do it again in a heartbeat." William briefly thought about the kiss that had taken place just a short while ago and knew that Edward was invading his thoughts when he heard a low growl.

"Just because you want to live like a monk and force your girlfriend to take cold showers after you get her worked up and then shoot her down, doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer. As long as Abby wants me to kiss her and hold her close I will, and if and when the time comes that we decide to be intimate, I will do everything I can to make it amazing for her."

William did not bother to shield his thoughts from Edward's prying mind as he thought about all the things that he could do, wanted to do and prayed to God that Abby would let him do to her.

Edward's growl grew and William knew just from the emotions he was putting out alone when Edward launched himself to attack.

But the attack never came. Instead Edward was lying some 150 feet in the trees and trying to untangle himself from a mass of fallen trunks.

William realized that he was not alone when he sensed smugness rolling off of Jasper, mild sadness from Alice and fierce anger.

The anger though was not coming from Bella, although she was flipping through anger, sadness and determination ( let's see you get out of this one Eddy I thought to him quickly). The intense, I do mean _**INTENSE**_ anger was coming from Abby and she was the reason that Edward was in the trees.

After finally extricating himself from the numerous fallen trunks and branches that had been the victims of Abby's wrath, Edward was quickly in front of me.

Jasper, Emmett,Rosalie and Carlisle were just behind me while Alice and Esme stayed at Bella's side.

Bella had her head buried in Esme's shoulder as she softly cried.

" If you think for one moment that I am going too....."

began Edward before he was cut off.

" Edward do us ALL a favor and shut the fuck up." came the firm, even voice of Abby.

The look on Edward's face was priceless.

" What did you say Abby? " asked Edward in a dumbfounded voice.

" I said shut up." stated Abby again " You have issues Edward, serious issues that you need to deal with before you lose Bella who loves you no matter how big a jerk you act. As for mine and Will's relationship, we have neither asked for nor want your opinion on the matter since it is OUR relationship and NOT yours."

Abby was standing toe to toe with Edward and was quite literally in his face.

" Get a grip, get a life and get over yourself."

No one had ever told Edward to _get a grip before ,_ and it was obvious from what I was sensing that Edward was actually _scared _.

Damn if I didn't find that hot!

_A/N : Sorry for taking so long on getting this chapter out. I knew what I wanted but had a hard time getting from my brain to the page. I think I rewrote this chapter about 5 or 6 times before it actually got to where I wanted it. _

_So tell me what you think, come on don't be shy._

_Awww come on I don't bite.....much!_

_TTFN_


	11. Chapter 10

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the main characters, that honor belongs to Stephanie Meyers. I do however own this storyline & the characters William Thomas Whitlock Cullen & Abby Warren.

_recap: Abby was standing toe to toe with Edward and was quite literally in his face._

" _Get a grip, get a life and get over yourself."_

_No one had ever told Edward to get a grip before, and it was obvious from what I was sensing that Edward was actually scared._

_Damn if I didn't find that HOT!_

_**Chapter 10: Clearing The Air**_

_EPOV:_

I stared at Abby in complete shock. Did this little slip of a human just tell me..Edward Cullen to _get a grip,get a life and get over myself _?

Abby was standing right in front of me and had her finger shoved in my face. The snippets that I was getting from her mind actually had me feeling a little afraid. If I had thought that Jasper was ever a loose cannon, this _human_ girl was bulldozer and finding myself tangled among the trees from her power display only cemented my belief that truly pissing her off was NOT good for my health. While being vampires might make us difficult to hurt or kill and we couldn't get sick, I was sure that this girl was not only capable of taking our kind down , but more than willing to do so if it ever came down to it.

So was I scared? Most assuredly.

Had I screwed up? One look at Bella's tear stained face gave me my answer. I had screwed up royally and I had no clue how I was going to fix it.

William's words floated in my head "_if you took your head out of your ass Edward and actually bedded Bella like a real man"_. I looked at Bella again.

Bella was _fragile_, she was _human_ and all I would do is kill her.

William had said I was too _chicken shit_ .

I ran my hand over my face in frustration. He was right.

Bella's tear stained face and slumped shoulders made me realize that while we were living in the 21st Century, I was still holding on to my early 20th Century Victorian morals just a little too strongly and I stood a good chance of losing the girl I loved.

" You're right." I stated simply to both Abby and William.

" Excuse me?" They both asked in shock.

" I said you're right. Both of you are right and I am wrong."

" Did I just hear Edward admit to being wrong?" asked Emmett

" Yes Emmett, I admit that I am wrong and have been wrong in the past and for the record I will probably still be wrong on certain things in the future." I had been walking towards Bella and I stopped in front of her.

" Bella" I began " I am sorry. Sorry for getting you worked up and then turning you away. Sorry for not trying harder...."

"Shhh Edward." said Bella in a gentle voice as she placed her finger on my lips. " I understand."

" How could you?" I asked the sweet angel who stood before me.

" Because I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Not because you are a vampire or have money. You are my friend, my protector, my voice of reason when I get a little off course. I LOVE you for being you. You just need to have a little more FAITH in yourself."

My beautiful Bella. She had all the faith in the world and she trusted me and I had let her down countless times.

No more. If Bella wanted me than I was no longer going to deny her or myself.

I kissed Bella with everything I had been holding back and when I released my hold on her lips, she groaned softly.

" Don't worry Ms. Swan, I'm far from done with you." I whispered wickedly in her ear.

"Mr. Cullen who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Bella giggled.

Picking her up bridal style, I smiled slyly at Jasper who had the biggest grin on his face. He nodded his head slightly and I felt a light blanket of lust settle over Bella and I.

" I don't know who this so called _boyfriend_ is Isabella, but trust me when I say that you will NEVER see him again."

Bella's breath hitched and her pulse sped up just a little from both the lust that we were creating between ourselves and the lust that Jasper was layering us in . Had it not been for Jasper, I was sure that I could not actually _follow through_ with what I planned on doing. There would be no sleep for Bella this night if she actually let me have my wicked way with her.

" Excuse us everyone, but Bella and I need to _talk_ in private ." I said as I headed towards the house and my bedroom.

" I'll clear the weekend with Charlie." I vaguely heard Alice say.

_A/N : Alright, I know that this is a short chapter and that the focus is mostly on Edward & Bella, but I thought I'd be nice and give Bella what she wanted most._

_I will NOT be describing what goes on behind THAT particular closed door, thus the reason for writing it the way I did. Besides ,this way everyone can create their OWN visual as to Edward's _ 'Wicked Way' _with Bella and I don't get stuck with a lemon that's a lime gone bad. _

_Now you know the drill, hit the little button and tell me what's running through your mind._

TTFN


	12. Chapter 11

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By : Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight World and the people who dwell within that world. Summitt Entertainment has their hands in that cookie jar also.**

**What do I own??? I own William Thomas Whitlock Cullen & Abby Warren, this story line & plot. Other than that, I own nothing, squat, zip, nada, zilch .**

**Chapter 11: Please ?**

_AbPOV:_

It looked as though Edward had finally gotten the message and was going to cave in to what Bella wanted from him. Well at least on the physical intimate level.

I so did not even want to THINK about what they were doing at this moment. Once Edward had taken Bella inside, everyone else sort of dispersed and broke into little couples.

The look that had crossed Jaspers face for a split second before Edward scooped up Bella left little doubt that he was going to 'help' the happy couple and sure enough I felt something pass over me that made me want to literally rip off William's clothes.

It had been bad enough that when he kissed me in my room I would have not said no had he even _suggested_ doing what I knew was now happening in Edward's room. Hell I could HEAR what was going on since my room backed into his. To make matters worse, I could HEAR Jasper/Alice, Rose/Emmett (that girl has a set of lungs on her) & Carlisle/Esme.

I shuddered at the thought of Carlisle & Esme doing the dirty and desperately needed something to get that little picture OUT of my head pronto.

_'Maybe you should go downstairs and watch a movie'_ said the little voice in my head. That sounded like a good idea, '_wonder if they have _Hocus Pocus'? I mused out loud.

" I'm pretty sure we do sweetheart" came the voice of the man I had just imagined being naked.

"Your blushing." said William in a slightly husky voice

" I am?"

" Yes, and I love it." he said suddenly in front of me.

He chuckled and reached out to cup my cheek and I felt my cheeks flush hotter.

" Want to tell me what's on your mind?" asked William as he gently stroked my cheek.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and said " You."

_WPOV_

Almost as soon as Edward had taken Bella to his room, everyone else retreated to their respective rooms as well and had all succumbed to the lust that Jasper was emitting to help Edward whose nerves had nearly caused him to stop.

Knowing Jasper, he would keep the lust induced haze going until Bella was completely wiped out and that meant that every couple minus Abby and I was going to be going at it like rabbits for the better part of the day.

The only way it would stop was when Jasper sensed that Bella had reached her limit on either bliss or orgasms or both. Granted it was not a haze that screamed '_give it hard and fast'_, it was more of a '_take it slow & easy'_ at least for the time being. I had a feeling that once he started feeling the effects of not only Alice's climax but everyone else, Bella would likely be more than a little sore and bruised come nightfall.

But I don't think she'll be complaining since she is finall_y _getting Edward to make love to her, even if they are getting a little 'help'.

Abby had retreated to her room as well and I could feel her conflicted emotions in regards to what was going on in each room. She was happy for Bella, stunned at Rosalie's vocalness, amused with Jasper and Alice and most definitely attempting to block out Carlisle and Esme.

The fact that her room was smack dab between my room and Edward's room made it slightly difficult to NOT hear what was going on the other side. Also because we were vampires and a little less modest when it came to sex ( how the hell can you be modest when you can hear everything), nobody was keeping the noise to a dull roar.

When Jasper had started layering on the lust to help out Edward, I had felt a spike in Abby's lust and had quickly blocked as much of what she was feeling from Jasper's little display as I could without completely shutting down her sense's.

I knew she was innocent and untouched and I was sure that she would not have wanted to accidentally done something that she would regret in the future.

As much as I wanted her under me in my bed, with my dick planted firmly in her womanhood, she needed to make the choice for that to happen without a lust induced haze clouding her judgment.

While I myself was not immune to Jasper's ability, being an empath myself sort of 'lessened'

the effectiveness since I could block him to a point. It was a definite struggle to not give in and just take Abby's virginity. I wanted it to be HER choice with no manipulation of any kind.

I sensed Abby's growing unease and went to her room to suggest either a movie ( turned up loudly to mask the sex marathon noises) or maybe a swim in the river. She was having a conversation with herself and didn't hear me at her door. When I heard her mention _Hocus Pocus_ and wonder if we had it in our collection, I couldn't help but answer " I'm pretty sure we do sweetheart."

Abby's head shot up and her cheeks took on a bright tinge when she realized that I was standing in her doorway. I also felt another spike of lust from her and knew that my brother's gift was not an influencing factor. It was all Abby and it was directed at me.

" You're blushing." I said in a voice that was husky.

" I am?" she asked

" Yes, and I love it." I was in front of her before she could blink and I brushed my thumb along her cheek. I was rewarded with another flush of color.

" Want to tell me what's on your mind?" I asked gently as I stroked her cheek

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " You." she stated with a thick voice and another flush of color to stain her cheeks even darker.

I was completely floored. Abby was thinking about me?

"Anything about me in particular?" I asked softly

Abby's breath hitched as my hand left her cheek, trailed down her neck and started tracing her collarbone.

" Answer me Abby" I said in a firm but gentle voice " what are you thinking about me ?"

" I can't." she said

" Tell me sweetheart" I cajoled " I promise I won't get mad or upset."

" You're certain?" she asked shyly

" Positive sugar."

" I was thinking about how lucky Bella is and wishing that you were doing to me what Edward is doing to her ."

The stain of blush on Abby's cheeks had reached bonfire brightness. Her heart was beating a little faster than normal and I could smell her arousal as she confessed what her thoughts were.

She wanted me. Not just as a friend, but as a lover. I was flattered, excited, thrilled and a million other terms that zoomed through my body and settled firmly in my groin. Her admission had my dick snapping to attention.

" Are you certain that is really what you want Abby?"

" Yes William, I want you."

I pulled her into me and kissed her soundly. As I released my hold on her lips I asked again. " Are you positive you want me to make love you ?" I searched her eyes and face for any sign that said no.

" Yes William, I want you to make love to me. I want you to be my first, no one else. Please William?" The look on her face and in her eyes was a look that firmly stated '_I trust you'_.

I kissed her soundly, tangling my hands in her hair and pressing her body to mine.

_'Looks like we're joining the rabbits.'_ I chuckled to myself.

_A/N : Awwwww a cliffie. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging long. _


	13. Chapter 12

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyers & distributed by Summitt, so I own nothing other than my imagination, William Thomas Whitlock Cullen, Abby Warren & this story.**

**Chapter 12 : Staking a claim**

_WPOV_

I pulled Abby into my body as I crushed my lips to hers. She melted into me and I knew that there was no going back for either one of us at that point. I was going to make this beautiful girl in my arms a woman in every sense of the word. But not just any woman, MY woman.

Bella wasn't going to be the only one who could barely walk tomorrow.

Since we both knew what we wanted and Abby was positive that she wanted me to make love to her, I released my hold on the block against Jasper's lust haze. It hit us both like a ton of bricks and I quickly realized that the sexual atmosphere had doubled in the last twenty minutes.

Abby moaned in response to the sexually charged atmosphere and I smelled her arousal as it strengthen. Her hands which had been pressed to my chest had started wandering south and when Abby grasped my hardening member through the fabric of my pants, I nearly lost it.

I walked her backwards to her bed and went to work on helping her out of her clothes. As I released her from her empire waisted top, I realized she wore no bra.

Her hands were making short work of my shirt as well and when we were both bare chested, I crushed her to me again in another searing kiss that left her breathless.

I kissed my across her jaw, down her neck, lightly over her collarbone and into the valley between her breasts. As I latched my mouth to one nipple and palmed her other breast, my free hand journeyed to the button of her jeans. I looked up into her eyes silently asking permission. She gave it and I made short work of her jeans and panties leaving her standing before me in all her naked glory.

" You are beautiful." I told her as I pushed her backwards onto the bed. As I nipped and licked my way from her breasts, down her stomach and reached the apex of her thighs, I felt a spike in her nerves.

" Do you want me to stop Abby? Tell me now sweetheart, before we can't turn back." I looked up into her eyes and prayed that she would not tell me to stop.

" God no William, please don't stop it feels so good. I'm just a little nervous since I've never done this before."

I felt the truth behind her words. " Just relax sugar and let me show you what heaven is like. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

With that I felt her nerves settle down slightly. I turned my attention back to her apex and started licking and nipping my way to her womanhood.

I placed a light kiss on her fold and then licked.

Abby's lust spiked and her arousal became even stronger. I took my time as I licked at her pussy lips and she became increasingly wetter. Her hands were tangled in my hair and she was moaning loudly. I continued to lick her and gently eased a digit into her. When she tensed I stopped moving my finger and increased the licking pressure. As she relaxed I pushed my finger farther into her and started gently pumping it in and out. Again her breath hitched, but there was no sign that she was hurting or uncomfortable, so I added a second digit and started pumping a little faster.

Abby's breathing picked up while her hands started clenching and unclenching in my hair and I knew she was close to climaxing. I curled my fingers slightly and pumped even faster.

" Oh god William........."

" That's it baby cum for me, just let go." I coaxed. My fingers sped up a little more and I pushed a small amount of lust at her to help her fall over the edge.

"Williammmmmm" she screamed as her very first orgasm ripped through her body.

I gently removed my fingers and crawled up her body as she came down from her bliss induced high, shedding what was left of my clothes in the process.

Her eyes were heavy lidded and she had a silly grin on her face.

" Did you enjoy that sugar?" I asked in a thick voice as I peppered her face with kisses and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

" That was amazing." she stated simply

" That was nothing sugar" I said between kisses " that was just a preview of what's to come."

I was hit with a heavy dose of lust and her arousal increased ten fold.

" Darlin there is going to be a little pain and a bit of blood when I break your barrier, just tell me if it hurts to much. I will do what I can to ease the pain, but I can't take it away fully." Since I was unsure if her parents had ever actually explained to her what happened the first time two people had sex, I felt I needed to let her know what was happening so she wouldn't freak out.

" I trust you William." came the voice of my personal angel

" A brief pain sugar and then nothing but bliss." I promised as I lined myself up at her entrance.

Abby just nodded her head.

I slowly entered her womanhood and when I reached her barrier I stilled for a moment.

" A brief pain darlin, just breathe and try to relax." I whispered in her ear.

Before she could really register what was happening, I hit her with a massive dose of lust and bliss and pushed through her barrier. Stilling my movements so that her body could adjust to the intrusion, I gently pulled back the feelings I had cloaked her in. Two tears were trailing across her cheeks and I kissed them away. " Now to take you to heaven sugar." I whispered thickly in her ear.

" Lead the way cowboy." she giggled as she crashed her lips to mine.

It wasn't too long before Abby and I had found a pace that worked for both of us. As much as I would have loved to slam into her, I had to remind myself that she was human and I was vampire and vampire pace could possibly kill her.

Pretty soon I felt a familiar pressure building in my balls and Abby's breathing had started to speed up. Her hands gripped my shoulders tightly.

" Oh my g----, William I'm gonna ….." my girl gasped

" That's right baby, cum for me." I cooed in her ear as I pumped into her faster

" Williammmmm, I'm ..I'm.... ahhhhhhhhhhh." she screamed as her walls clenched around my dick and her second orgasm of the day ripped through her body.

" Abby, I'm.....oh god." I slammed into her one final time and stilled my movements as I emptied my seed into her.

After a few minutes I slowly pulled out of Abby and collapsed on the bed next to her, pulling her into my arms. I grabbed at the blanket that was on the bed and settled it around her so that she wouldn't get to cold from my body temperature. As she snuggled into my arms, I felt her happiness.

" Get some rest sugar." I said softly as I felt sleep begin to claim her.

" I'll be here when you wake up." I said as I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

" Promise?" she asked sleepily

" No way around it woman, now go to sleep."

" I love you William."

" And I love you Abby."

With that the beautiful woman in my arms fell into a peaceful sleep and I was left to ponder how the hell I had managed to get so damn lucky.

_A/N: Alright there you have it, I took the plunge and wrote my very first lemon. So now tell me, was it too tart, too sweet, to sappy or just right?_

_Do you want more, less? A little direction boys and girls, give me something to work with here._

_So see the little button? Push it and leave your thoughts._

_TTFN_


	14. Chapter 13

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series or World. I do however own William Thomas Whitlock Cullen, Abby Warren & this storyline/plot.**_

**Chapter 13 : Four different visions, Four different outcomes **

**Part One**

_WPOV_

The sexual atmosphere in the house had taken on a different tone once Edward and Bella took to the sheets.

For two days the entire house was saturated with the sounds and smells of sex. The only two in the house who needed a break at any given time were Bella and Abby ( being human did have a slight drawback for them in that aspect).

Jasper had kept the lust vibe going for a good fourteen hours before the girls had literally begged for a break. By the time the weekend was over, you could tell that both girls were more than sexually satisfied and it would have been more than obvious to even a human that both girls were walking just a little bow legged.

Edward and Bella's relationship had risen to a new level, and it was easy to see that Edward was no longer the brooding brother we had all lived with for so long.

Emmett had commented that had he known a weekend long sex-a-thon was what Edward and Bella needed from the get go, he would have locked them in a closet and let Jasper work his magic. For that comment, he received a glare from Edward, a bright red blush from Bella, a chuckle from Jasper and a head smack from Rose.

As for Abby and I, well let's just say that our relationship was blossoming nicely.

Currently we were all scattered across the living room watching **VAN HELSING **.

Abby had shocked us all by saying that she had never seen show, so Bella had made a bowl of popcorn for them to share and we had settled down to watch the great Van Helsing battle Dracula.

_Corney to say the least._

Just as Dracula was dancing with Ana at the Masquerade Ball, I felt Abby start to drift off.

" Let's get you to bed sweetheart." I said softly as I picked her up and headed for our room.

" I want to watch the show Will." said a sleepy Abby.

" We have the DVD baby, it's not going anywhere." I chuckled lightly.

" Mmmhmmm " came her sleepy reply.

Bella was in the same state as Abby and being carried to Edward's room. Our girls had had a very long weekend, and since they weren't vampire, they didn't have the same stamina as the rest of us.

As I watched my angel sleep, I marveled at how I had managed to keep my sanity for so long without her in my life. Would I be able to give her up, let alone let her walk away after what we had just shared?

While I knew there was a reason for her being here, we were still no closer to discovering that reason.

Between Jasper and myself, Abby was learning to control her emotions and focus them into her gifts. To say that she would be a force to be reckoned with would be an understatement.

I truly felt sorry for the moron who managed to piss Abby off, since she would no doubt wipe the floor with him. The girl was turning into a real spitfire.

" Knock, Knock" came a soft rapping at my door.

" Come on in Alice." I called softly.

Alice walked into the room followed by Jasper.

" Is Abby ok ? " asked Jasper in a quiet voice.

" She's fine Jazz, just exhausted. Bella and Edward weren't the only ones to lose their virginity this weekend." I answered softly as I gently brushed a stray hair from my sleeping angels face.

" How do you feel about being the one to take her virginity?" asked Jasper.

" I feel a little guilty" I admitted " but the choice was hers and if she had said no then I would have gotten her out of the house so that she wasn't affected by what was happening."

My brother quirked his brow at me. " Really Jazz, I would not have taken her virginity by force. Our mother raised us better than that."

The mention of our mother brought a small sad smile to Jasper's face and he nodded his head in agreement.

I looked at Alice who had been standing quietly for the entire conversation.

" What's going through that little head of yours Pixie?" I asked as I reached for her hand.

" I see different futures Will and I'm not really sure what to make of them." Alice confessed.

" What do you mean Pix?" I asked

Alice looked at Jasper with sadness and I immediately felt that she was holding back information from me.

" Alice talk to me. What futures?" I asked again.

Jasper put his arms around his tiny wife's waist. " Tell him sugar." coaxed Jasper softly " He's a big boy and he needs to know whats happening for his and Abby's sakes."

" Alice?" now I was worried.

" I see Abby going up against Victoria ." said Alice in a soft voice.

" **WHAT**?" I said in a louder voice then I meant to use.

" Alice that is NOT funny by ANY definition of the term."

" Will …." began Jasper.

" Don't William me " I said perhaps a little too harshly to my brother.

" Your wife just hit me with '_Abby going up against Victoria '_

and I'm supposed to do what Jasper, just sit back and not react ?" my voice much louder now.

" Will what's wrong?" asked Abby in a groggy voice.

Damn, I'd woken both her and Bella up.

" It's nothing sweetheart, go back to sleep ." I said in a gentle voice as I sent her a lethargic vibe. " I didn't mean to be so loud. Everything is ok baby." I whispered while strengthening the vibe I was sending her.

She needed sleep and I needed to calm the fuck down. There was no way in hell that Victoria was getting anywhere near Abby or Bella.

As Abby gave into the lethargy that I was cloaking her with, I heard her whisper " Liar",

Once her breathing even out and I was certain she had fallen back to sleep, I motioned for Jasper and Alice to meet me downstairs in the living room.

Pixie had some SERIOUS explaining to do.

As I entered the living room, it was obvious that everyone had heard Victoria's name and that included Bella.

I looked at Edward and asked silently "_you want me to send her back to sleep ?"_

Edward shook his head no and Bella looked at him in question.

" Bella, I'm sorry that I woke you up. I know you must be exhausted." I could see the dark circles under her eyes. " I could help you get back to sleep if you like?" I offered gently.

" After hearing Victoria's name, I think sleep is the last thing on my mind." whispered Bella in a sad voice.

"_That red haired bitch won't get anywhere near you girls if I have my way."_ I thought to myself.

" The only thing that will do is get you killed William Whitlock." growled Alice.

Bella looked between Alice and I in confusion.

" William is contemplating going after Victoria ." Edward told her softly.

" Like hell he is!" Bella stated harshly.

I just stared at Bella.... " _Damn Edward has a firecracker on his hands as well_ " I thought with a chuckle.

" You have no idea." said Edward low enough that Bella couldn't hear.

I turned to my pixie of a sister " Alright squirt tell us what you know."

Alice had mentioned more than one future and I needed to know what the hell was going on. I had just found Abby and I couldn't lose her now.


	15. Chapter 14

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, that honor belongs to the talented Mrs. Stephanie Meyers.**_

_**I do however own William Thomas Whitlock Cullen, Abby Warren and this storyline/plot.**_

**Chapter 14 : Four different futures, Four different scenarios **

**Part Two**

For the last three hours, Alice had been explaining the four different futures that she had glimpsed.

None were clear and all involved Abby in one way or another.

_Scenario # 1_

_School started with Abby joining the family and Bella at Fork's High._

_Victoria attacks the girls while they are changing in the locker room after last period Gym._

_Mate for Mate ( Bella for James, Abby being a casualty trying to protect Bella.)_

_Scenario # 2_

_The majority of the family had gone for a hunt just before Bella's birthday, leaving Bella, Abby and Esme alone in the house._

_( That little scene leaves not only Bella and Abby dead, but also Esme who tries to protect both her daughters from the raging bitch.)_

_That pissed Carlisle off and that is saying something since he is usually such a pacifist._

_Scenario # 3_

_Charlie is added to the casualty list as Victoria uses him to get to Bella._

_While Abby doesn't actually die, she is changed by someone that Alice can't get a bead on._

_That means the bitch has help._

_Scenario # 4_

_This one is the most confusing for not only Alice, but the rest of us as well._

_Alice sees us in the clearing where we play baseball, although what we were doing there was sketchy even for her._

_Victoria and Abby were the main players and again Victoria had help. Although again Alice couldn't get a clear picture of who this other person was._

Bella had finally fallen asleep in Edward's arms with a little help from Jasper and myself.

Edward had silent;y agreed that Bella didn't need to know about the Charlie incident and that Jazz and I should 'take care of that little detail."

Jasper had slowly layered Bella in sleepiness so that she didn't catch on to what was happening. The rest of us had managed to drag out the conversation surrounding the girls and Esme.

Just as Bella had snuggled into Edward's arms and started to relax, I hit her hard and fast with sleep. Bella went under without a struggle and I knew that when she woke up, there would more than likely be hell to pay. But I would willingly let her do her worst if it meant she wouldn't freak over all this.

When Alice had finished, Edward took Bella back up to bed and the rest of the family scattered to mull over what Alice had told us.

While Alice might be a pain in the ass on occasion, she was truly worried about both Bella and Abby being anywhere near Victoria .

The fact that there was another player that Alice couldn't see, only made it that much more difficult for her to determine the outcome.

I entered my room where Abby was sleeping and was immediately face to face with a man dressed in white robes. He was sitting at the foot of the bed just staring at Abby while she slept.

" I must say that we did not see the two of you as anything other than friends." replied the still unknown man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked with a slight growl.

"I am not here to hurt any of you William, " the man said as he stood up from the bed

" I am the Angel of Destiny."

"I'm listening." I said as I crossing my arms against my chest.

" The relationship that you and Abby have entered into has altered the destiny that Abby was sent here to fulfill." he paused " This is not something that we had factored in, and quite frankly we are unsure as to how this will affect what is to come."

" We didn't exactly plan on this relationship." I said in a tight voice "although I wouldn't change what happened for anything."

" Not even mortality?" queried the Angel

" In case you haven't noticed old man, I'm a vampire. I haven't been mortal since 1862, so it's kind of a moot point." I was starting to get pissed. Abby had told me about this 'Angel' and even compared him to Alice when it came to the cryptic answers.

" But if you could achieve mortality, would you take it?" asked the Angel in an even voice.

" If you are asking would I give up my immortality to be with Abby and live a normal human life, then the answer would be yes. I would willingly become mortal for her." I answered.

" It could be arranged you know. Returning you to a mortal life." came his even toned answer.

" Look I get that you deal with people's destinies and all, but isn't returning my mortality a little along the lines of playing God?" I didn't really like where this conversation was headed.

" Not really" he said with a low chuckle " it would require calling in the 'Cleaners' though to undo the last couple of days."

" Who the hell are the Cleaners?" I asked

"The Cleaners are what they call the guys who erase memories and make things seem like they never happened." came Abby's clear voice.

Abby's voice held a hint of anger and she was standing next to the bed that she had until a few moments ago been asleep in.

Abby came to stand in front of me and faced the Angel. " You bring those SOBs anywhere near William, this family or Bella , and I will be more than happy to give Piper's powers the workout of a lifetime." stated Abby firmly.

" Do you really think my dear that you could affect them?" asked the Angel snidely.

I didn't like where this was headed. The feelings that I was getting off this person had just gone from curiosity to hostility and I attempted to move Abby behind me so that she would be safe.

"Why don't we find out?" Abby replied in a voice that I recognized from previous experience. Before I could react ( and that's saying a lot for even a vampire), Abby hit the Angel with a blast strong enough that he simply exploded into a million pieces.

The family came storming into the room just as the air started to clear.

"What the hell was that noise?" asked Emmett as he took up a protective stance in front of Rosalie. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle all mimicked his move so that their mates were protected as well.

" I think Abby just blew up the Angel of Destiny." I stated evenly as I brought my hands up and placed them on Abby's shoulders.

Abby had not yet lowered her hands and the hurt and anger that was rolling off of her was so strong that it nearly brought me to my knees.

" He's gone Abby." I said in a gentle voice " It's all over baby."

With her emotions all over the place I didn't want to startle her. I kept up the calming words as I slipped my arms around her waist. It took a few minutes before Abby started to relax in my arms.

"Well I must say that was rather impressive." came a clear commanding voice.

" You sorry son of a ….." shouted Abby as she whirled and flicked her hands in front of her.

" Damn her reflexes are getting faster." remarked Rosalie with a little awe in her voice.

Whoever the person had been obviously realized what Abby planned on doing and had disappeared in a swirl of lights.

The only damage inflicted was to the poor wall that he had been standing in front of, and at the moment Abby was too pissed to realize that another wall would need replacing.

" Show yourself you coward." Abby yelled into the air.

Receiving no answer, Abby started to lower her hands.

" While I am not a coward my dear, neither am I keen on being blown up or thrown across the room." came a voice that seemed to be everywhere but nowhere.

" Fine" replied Abby in a tight voice " but one wrong move and I blow your ass to kingdom come buster."

" Well I think that may be fair enough." replied the commanding voice in a much gentler tone.

In a swirl of white and blue lights the figure of a man who looked old enough to be someones grandfather appeared.

" You aren't the same Angel who just got blown up." I stated in a little confusion.

" Actually William, the man that Abby blew away wasn't an angel, he was a projection." replied the old man.

" A what?" asked a sleepy Bella.

" A projection my dear." said the man gently " He or rather it was sent to make an assessment of Abby's progress."

" So all this was what, a test?" asked Abby.

" Something along those lines dear."

"Wait a minute" I started in an angry voice " are you telling us that everything that Thing said was to find out how I or Abby or the family reacted?"

" My dear boy, time is running short and we needed to know if Abby had gained enough control over her powers to do what she was sent here to do." answered the old man

" Then why didn't you just ask?" inquired Jasper " We would have been more than happy to discuss Abby's progress."

" Because dear boy, HEARING about her progress and SEEING her progress are two different things. We need to know that she is truly ready for what is to come." replied the old man with a small chuckle.

" Well if I actually had a little more to go on than the cryptic crap I've been getting, then I would know just what I needed to do to 'get ready'. As it stands, I know exactly squat." replied Abby in a hard voice.

Abby's emotions were starting to climb into what I had come to refer to as 't_he danger zone' _and I gently pushed some calm in her direction in order to diffuse the situation.

Abby spun around on her heel and glared at me.

" Don't you DARE manipulate my emotions William Thomas Whitlock Cullen." she literally shouted

_CRAP_

" Helping me get to sleep or overcome nerves is one thing, but this..." she waved her hand at the old man " this is a horse of a different color."

I didn't need my empathic abilities or Edward's mind reading to see that Abby was 2 seconds from going ballistic on us.

Esme grabbed Abby's arm firmly and spun her around to face her.

" Abigal Grace Warren you will get yourself under control this instant young lady."

Every head in the room shot up and focused on Esme who was focusing on Abby.

Abby's mouth opened and closed without a single sound crossing her lips. It was extremely rare for Esme to ever get mad at any one of her children and when she did, it usually didn't last for very long. The fact that she had just used Abby's full Christian name and reprimanded her all in the same instant brought my little spitfire up short.

Abby was still silently staring at Esme unsure of what to say or do.

" Dear heart, losing your temper and cursing like a sailor is not going to get you anywhere." said Esme in a gentler voice as she caressed Abby's cheek gently.

Abby mutely nodded her head.

" You sir" stated Esme firmly as she rounded on the old man " have a HELL of a lot of explaining to do. I do not appreciate it one bit that you and your people find it necessary to upset my daughter and cause her to lose control of either her emotions OR abilities." growled Esme

" I'd say mom is pissed beyond reason." stated Rosalie in a quiet voice.

No one dared to comment as we were all too busy adjusting to a side of our mother that she very rarely showed.

Carlisle on the other hand just beamed with pride at his wife and mate.

While Carlisle was the actual head of the house, father figure and our coven leader, Esme was the one who handed out the punishments.

Mess with her family, and you had better pray she NEVER finds you. While Esme might not actually KILL you, being immortal means that the rest of your existence was just plain SCREWED.

While going up against the Cullen men (really think about it, two empaths, a mind reader, pure muscle and a leader who is well over 300 yrs old)was more than likely a death wish, going up against the Cullen women ( a fortune teller, two mama lions, Bella and now Abby) was just asking for a one way ticket to hell.

_Pissing a man off is one thing, but pissing a woman off is ASKING for trouble on more than one level._

_**A/N : Let's see the Angel get out of this one.**_

_**I know we all HATE cliffies, but don't fret, next chapter is coming up. I just don't want the chapters to seem long winded **** crosses heart and holds up two fingers*** Honest Injun :)**_


	16. Chapter 15

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Twilight. _Dang it._ But that doesn't mean I can't mess around with it (_ rubs hands together and grins an evil grin)_**

_A/N : Well 2 chapters in one day. 2 cliffhangers and one Pissed off Esme. Let's find out how the 'ANGEL' is holding up against dear vampire mom Esme shall we?_

**Chapter 15 : Cryptic Answers AGAIN!**

_EsPOV_

Alice had just finished telling us about the four different futures she had seen and it was easy to see that she was just as upset as William about them. In each one Abby was either hurt or killed and when Alice had mentioned the possibility of Abby becoming a vampire I really thought that my most recent son would hit the roof.

The relationship he shared with Abby was precarious at best. Neither one had any idea what could happen on any given day.

Abby had been thrust into our world and our lives and like Bella she was determined not to rock the boat as best as she could.

While we as a family had now known Bella for close to a year, things had been rocky for her and Edward in the beginning as well.

If I were to be completely honest, things were still rocky for them. Bella was adamant that she wanted to embrace our vegetarian vampire lifestyle so that she and Edward could be together forever. Edward was just as adamant about her remaining human.

It wasn't that Edward didn't love her, he was simply reluctant to damn her to eternity. The two of them bickered constantly about the subject until Edward would 'dazzle' her for a temporary lull.

Now add Edward being a 109 yr old virgin into that pot and..._well you see where I'm going with this right?_

When Abby had come into our lives, it was as if a switch had been thrown. Bella enjoyed having a 'human mortal' friend around that she could talk to.

Of course Alice being Alice had attempted to guilt Abby into playing 'dress up Abby Barbie' and it was rather enjoyable to watch Abby put her foot down and draw boundary lines. While Alice might be able to see the future, Abby was more than happy to poke holes in her little 'future bubbles' and had actually managed to get Alice to back off of Bella a bit.

That right there earned her some respect from Rosalie.

Emmett enjoyed the fact that he now had another 'little sister' around who could actually hold her own.

Unlike Edward, William did not attempt to be overprotective ( a little hard to do when the human in reference could put you through a wall without ever moving).

It was easy to see that William was in love and that Abby was falling for him just as hard. I just hoped for both their sakes that things worked out.

For the four weeks that Abby had been staying with us, I had come to regard her as much of a daughter as I did Bella and my heart soared that all my children were finally happy.

Everyone had relaxed a little with Abby around and things seemed to be going smoother for Edward and Bella until Edward made the mistake of trying to tell William how to run his love life.

_Yeah that went over like a lead bomb._

Edwards statements had Bella in tears and the rest of the family ready to tear his limbs off. It was easy to see that Jasper and Will were both trying to keep a handle on the emotional atmosphere.

As Bella sobbed in my arms, Abby chose that moment to give Edward a well earned take down and proceeded to tell him just how much of an ass he really was.

The end result was Edward professing both his apologies and his love to Bella and with a little 'push' from Jasper ( _ok so 14 hrs is more than a little push_), the two of them not to mention the rest of the family ended up between the sheets.

William and Abby had also taken to 'the sheets' after a brief discussion on what both of them really wanted. While I was not exactly thrilled that my 16 yr human daughter had just lost her virginity, I knew it was her choice and William would do nothing to hurt her. I really didn't want to think about what her real parents would say if and when she went back to her world minus her virginity and said as much to Carlisle.

His response?

" _We'll cross that bridge when we come to it my love." _

When I heard an explosion come from the vicinity of William and Abby's room, I was concerned that Emmett had perhaps startled Abby as she slept.

As we all gathered in the hallway, I saw Emmett appear with Rosalie from their room.

Looking me dead in the eye Emmett stated " I am completely innocent in this one."

As we gathered in William and Abby's room, there seemed to be a fine dust just settling.

"What the hell was that noise?" asked Emmett as he took a protective stance in front of Rosalie. Edward, Jasper and Carlisle all mimicked him.

" I think Abby just blew up the Angel of Destiny." stated William as he slowly brought his hands to Abby's shoulders and quietly soothed her.

Just as it seemed that Abby was relaxing, a clear yet commanding voice came from nowhere.

"Well I must say that was rather impressive."

" You sorry son of a …." shouted Abby as she whirled and flicked her hands in front of her.

" Damn her reflexes are getting faster." remarked Rose with what sounded a little like awe in her tone.

Whoever the person was, obviously was aware of what Abby was capable of and I was a little less than thrilled that he seemed to enjoy taunting my daughter.

He disappeared in a swirl of white and blue lights as the far wall exploded leaving a rather large hole.

" Show yourself you coward." Abby yelled into the air. When she received no answer she began to lower her hands.

" While I am not a coward my dear, neither am I keen on being blown up or thrown across the room." came the voice from nowhere and everywhere.

"Fine" replied Abby in a tight voice " but one wrong move and I blow your ass to kingdom come buster."

The voice agreed that that was acceptable and the figure that appeared before us reminded me a little of someone's grandfather.

As this particular 'Angel' explained how the one Abby had just blown up was a projection sent to test her, I saw the familiar fire start to burn in her eyes that signaled she was close to snapping.

William was well aware of Abby's mood and as he attempted to diffuse the situation Abby whirled on him.

" Don't you DARE manipulate my emotions William Thomas Whitlock Cullen." Abby literally shouted.

"Helping me get to sleep or overcome nerves is one thing, but this...." she waved her hand at the old man " this is a horse of a different color."

To say Abby was pissed would be an understatement and while I could understand and sympathize, as the adult female and mother figure in the house, I could not let her continue.

Blurring to her side, I grasped Abby's arm firmly and spun her around to face me.

" Abigal Grace Warren you will get yourself under control this instant young lady." I told her firmly.

I felt every eye in the room focus on me. It was rare that I ever played the mother card with the my 'children' since they all were technically adults who were simply frozen in teenage bodies. Abby and Bella were really the only two of my children that I could actually call 'children', and while the girls were not biologically mine, they were in my heart and I loved them both dearly.

Abby was unsure what to say in regards to my motherly demand and I could see the tears starting to form. I had not meant to be quiet so harsh.

" Dear heart " I began in a gentler voice " losing your temper and cursing like a sailor is not going to get you anywhere." I caressed her cheek gently.

The entire family knew how I felt about foul language and it was rare that I had to reprimand them for it.

Abby gave me a small smile.

Now it was time for me to deal with our unwanted guest.

I whirled on the old man " You sir have a HELL of a lot of explaining to do. I do NOT appreciate it one bit that you and your people find it necessary to upset my daughter and cause her to lose control of either her emotions OR her abilities." I growled.

" I'd say mom is pissed beyond reason." stated Rosalie in a quiet voice.

I stared straight at the man who had dared to interrupt what had been a peaceful night.

" This is MY home and these are MY children and I will be DAMNED if you think you can just appear out of nowhere and upset them OR my daughter on a whim."

I vaguely heard seven voices say " _Yeah mom is PISSED alright."_

The old man actually had the audacity to turn to Carlisle and ask " Well aren't you going to say something to her?"

Carlisle was smart though ( thus the reason I love him so) " I know when to keep my mouth shut. You on the other hand sir have opened a can of worms that only you can get yourself out of."

" Someone get the waders, cause it's about to get deep in here." cracked Emmett in his typical fashion.

That there seemed to release some of the tension that had built up.

I looked at the old man and asked in a much more gracious tone " Shall we go to the living room and discuss this like adults?"

" I believe that would be an excellent idea my dear Mrs. Cullen."

With that we all gathered in the living room to see if we could get any straight answers from our visitor.

_A/N : no need to worry my sweets, next chapter is coming up. I think my Muse is on a roll today since this makes 3 chapters in less than 24 hrs ( that or she's been hanging around Alice too much ;p_


	17. Chapter 16

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**

**Disclaimer: I can claim no rights to the World of Twilight. But I CAN claim this storyline/plot, William Thomas Whitlock Cullen & Abby Warren.**

**Chapter 16 : Defining a Destiny**

_Abby's POV:_

I stared at Esmes retreating form as she and the rest of the family headed for the Living Room. The woman might not be my real mom, but she thought of and treated me as if I were her daughter and that made me feel loved and accepted.

"I'll be down in a minute, I'm just going to get dressed." I called after her.

" Are you ok ?" asked William in a soft voice.

He had been standing nearby the entire time and I could see in his eyes that he was unsure of touching me. Poor guy probably thought I was going to rip his head off or something thanks to my emotions being in such a tangle.

I gave William a small smile. " Will, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." I began " I know you were only trying to help and that me losing my temper is not really a good thing, but...."

Williams lips on mine cut my sentence off and I felt myself melt into his strong embrace.

Breaking the kiss he brought his hand up to my face and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

" Abby you had every right to be upset and I should have never tried to calm you down without asking." He stated softly.

Staring into his golden eyes I wondered if once I got back to my own world, would there be anybody who could measure up to this man, who in a short amount of time had become not only my rescuer, but also my best friend and most recently my lover.

The thought of returning to a life that did not have William in it, was not a pleasant one and I knew that whatever I chose to do would be permanent.

Williams hand caressed my cheek bringing me back to the moment at hand.

"What has you so sad all of a sudden ?" he asked softly.

I looked at him sadly " Lots of things Will, lots of things."

Giving me a gentle hug William asked " Will you promise to tell me later?"

"Yes, later." I said "But for now I need to get dressed so that we can deal with our unwelcomed visitor."

Placing a chaste kiss on my lips, William headed for the door.

"I'll see you downstairs Sweetheart."

"Be right down ." I answered and went to get dressed.

_**5 Minutes Later.........**_

As I came down the stairs I took note of how quiet the house was and I didn't like it one bit. I had come to learn that silence in the Cullen house usually meant trouble.

Entering the Living Room I saw that everyone was paired off with their respective mate and Edward, Jasper and William were keeping a watchful eye on the 'Angel', who for his part was seated comfortably on the couch.

Everyone else was standing save Bella who sat in a love seat with Edward standing next to her like a guard on duty. Crossing the room I went to stand next to William who placed his arm around my waist and pulled me into his body.

I saw the 'Angel' raise his brow at Williams gesture and I stared back at him with a look that stated ' I belong to William and if you don't like it...tough.'

The silence was becoming deafening and so I asked what was on everyone's mind " Why are you here and what do you want ?"

_I really wanted to say 'Why the **hell** are you here and what the **fuck** do you want?" But figured the language would only get me in trouble with Esme._

The 'Angel' looked around at each couple in the room before fully addressing Abby's question.

" You were sent here my dear for a very specific purpose." stated the Angel in a slightly haughty tone.

" I think we have been over that part already, although I still have no real clue as to WHAT purpose that really is." quipped Abby in an irritated voice.

" The time is drawing near when you will discover just what that purpose is, although it has been revealed to us that one of you already knows." stated the 'Angel' as his eyes swept the room and landed on Alice.

I looked from the 'Angel' to Alice and if Alice's face could have become any paler I'm sure that she would more than likely be turning white as a ghost about now.

" Alice what is he talking about ? " I asked quietly

" Abby I'm sorry" said Alice in a soft voice " I can't."

"Alice if you know something then please tell me."

Alice just looked at me sadly and then turned and buried her face in Jasper's shoulder.

_'What the hell ? Alice never cries.'_

I watched as Jasper rubbed soothing circles on Alice's back and her small shoulders shook with the force of her dry sobs. If Alice was this upset over something she saw happening, then that meant something really horrible was about to happen.

Looking at each member of the Cullen family I thought back to what I actually KNEW about them.

I realized that I had gone very still in William's arms as I thought and my eyes briefly landed on the 'Angel' before once again sweeping the room.

_Angel of Destiny's POV_

Abby was very bright and I knew that the Elders had picked the right girl to deal with our little 'problem', but at the same time this girl was young and untrained and that might work in her opponents favor.

Looking around the room my eyes fell on Isabella Swan the only other mortal human in the room beside Abby.

While very pretty in a plain way, the girl was a complete klutz and rather introverted.

Isabella's beauty came from within. The girl was an 'Old Soul' and saw naught but good in others.

When she had encountered James and his little coven, Isabella thought only of keeping the Cullens and her father safe.

There had been little thought as to her own well being. Although James had very nearly converted her to vampire, the girl held little bitterness.

It had always been Edward and Isabella's destiny to come together, but in the beginning we had not factored in Edward being struck down by Spanish Influenza in 1917 or Carlisle Cullen 16th Century son of a Clergy turned vampire taking pity on the orphaned and dying boy.

Had things gone as planned, then Edward would have met Isabella when he returned home after the war and they would have lived out a normal human existence complete with children.

To this day we were still attempting to figure out just who threw the proverbial 'monkey wrench' into the whole damned affair.

The Whitlock brothers were another 'thorny' matter. They too were supposed to have lived out a normal human existence. Maria turning them into vampires had NOT been in anyone's plans ( of course neither man knew that Maria sired both of them. Maria had come across the newborn feeding off William and after dispatching the newborn Maria forced venom into a nearly dead William triggering the conversion and since William had passed out he never saw Maria).

Maria. That pain-in-my-robe Spanish bitch was the number one reason that Abby had been sent here. Maria and Victoria the flame haired psycho mate of James had stumbled across each other after the Cullens had destroyed James for nearly killing Isabella .

Maria wanted Jasper and William back at her side and Victoria wanted Isabella dead in retaliation for James death. Both women knew that the chances of them getting what they wanted were slim if they acted separately. Together they stood a better chance of reaching their goals.

That is where Abby Warren came into the picture. The girl had spunk, believed in herself, wasn't a follower and didn't just up and believe in something because everyone else did.

We figured that we could send the girl here, equip her with the power she would need to deal with Victoria and Maria, make her feel good about herself for helping someone out and then send her back to her proper place no questions asked.

Falling for and sleeping with William Whitlock was no where on the agenda.

One of the Cupids had, without clearing it with us first, played matchmaker for the couple.

This was turning into one big mess and if things didn't get back on track ASAP, there would be no Abby to return to her parents who were upset that their daughter had 'runaway'.

I glanced back at the young girl we had yanked from another reality to clean up our mess in this reality and was greeted by green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

" What aren't you telling us ? " she stated in a voice that meant I either tell her and just deal with whatever repercussions came my way from the higher ups OR not tell her and risk this whole endeavor falling apart.

What ever my decision, we were SCREWED. Now it was only a matter of how badly.


	18. Chapter 17

**Your Destiny Awaits**

_**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to Twilight. What I do own is this story/plot, William Thomas Whitlock Cullen & Abby Warren._

A/N: The holidays are over and I think my little bout of Writer's Block is disappearing ( no promise though since we writers are prone to that sort of thing lol). Thanks to all who have stuck with me on this little excursion.

**Chapter 17: Defining a Destiny part 2**

_Angel of Destiny's POV_

I took a deep breath and 'bit the bullet' as the humans say.

" You were brought to this world, this _reality_, to clean up a mess that my kind created generations ago." I stared at the young girl who had been thrust into this mess.

The room was silent for a moment before the proverbial 'shit hit the fan' and I knew there was no turning back from this.

" I suggest you explain yourself at once." came the authoritative voice of Carlisle Cullen.

Carlisle's calm demeanor I expected, Abby's reaction was another story though.

I vaguely heard " _Sweetheart you need to calm down_." Before the couch I had been seated upon exploded and I found myself frozen in mid-air ( guess she figured out how to activate the freeze controls).

I was rather impressed to say the least that Abby had managed to avoid freezing the entire room ( Piper had not mastered that little quirk until nearly a year after receiving her powers).

Perhaps this was not a total loss after all.

Since I couldn't move, there was really nothing I could do to protect myself should the girl decide to let loose with her other talents.

_Abby's POV_

'_The arrogance of some people_ ' I thought angrily to myself. His kind screwed up and instead of owning up to it and cleaning the mess up themselves, they expected others to do the clean-up for them while they sat back and did nothing.

I vaguely heard Will saying I needed to calm down . But the anger that was creeping into my system made me want to blow something up.

Staring hard at the 'Angel' who was trying to look as though he was innocent in all of this, I envisioned the couch in pieces and clenched my hands tightly. Suddenly the couch exploded and the 'Angel' was thrown up in the air from the force. While I knew the chances of actually freezing him were slim, the shock of the couch actually exploding probably helped a little. Throwing my hands up in minor surprise and praying that I didn't cause any further damage, I flicked my wrists and thought '_freeze you jerk.'_

Was I shocked it worked? Yes.

Had I expected it to work? Hell no.

Was I relieved it worked? I'll get back to you on that one.

Right now I needed answers and I sure as hell was not letting this bozo off the hook. Had I actually killed him, then I would have more than likely attempt to take my cue from the Halliwells and summoned his ass right back to me (noone said you had to be a Witch to work a summoning spell right?).

Walking up to the frozen 'Angel' I said in a tight voice " We'll continue this outside to avoid further property damage."

As Will, I and the rest of the family started to head for the backyard Bella asked in a soft voice " Are you going to unfreeze him so he can join us ?"

_Crap_

I rolled my eyes in disgust. Guess I didn't have a choice. I could just wait for the freeze to wear off, but knowing my luck that could take a while.

" If you insist Bella, although I'm honestly tempted to leave his ass just hanging there."

Without turning around I stuck a hand behind me and flicked my wrist. A moment later we heard a dull _thump_ indicating that I had successfully unfrozen our guest.

The 'Angel' came outside rubbing his rump and looking at me stated "For you information young lady that actually hurt."

Crossing my arms against my chest I simply looked at him, shrugged and stated " Now ask me if I really care."

Taking a step towards him I stated in a hard voice " Start talking destiny man. You have 30 seconds to convince me that blowing your ass straight to hell is a bad idea. "

" You wouldn't dare."

" Try me. 29 seconds."

Looking around the 'Angel' realized that he was not going to get any help from the family I had started to care about and who cared about me in return.

Esme looked like she wanted to do nothing short of tearing this guys head off and Carlisle was struggling to keep his cool.

I'm sure the boys would have used the torn off head to play a game of ball with and Rose looked like she was wondering how many times she could run him over with the car before doing any serious damage to the poor vehicle.

Bella looked sad and Alice looked as though she wanted to just crawl in a hole.

Scrubbing at his face he stated in a defeated voice " It looks as though I don't really have a choice but to tell you what you need to know."

_Well about damn time._

"Is there any chance we can take this back inside ?" asked the 'Angel' in what I could have sworn was a tired voice.

Shaking my head I stated " Given the high probability of me doing more damage than not. NO, we stay out here. Constantly having to replace things gets a little old after a while."

We all settled down on the ground and we girls for the most part settled ourselves onto the laps of our respective mates.

_'Did I just call William my mate ?' _ Looking at the man who only a short while ago had been in my, _our_ bed making love to me I realized that I honestly could see us spending eternity together. The thought made a knot start in the pit of my stomach.

I felt Williams breath as he nibbled on my ear and said in a low whisper " Later my naughty little witch." Followed by a faint taste of his own desire.

I smiled slightly and nodded my head at his words and then turned my attention back to the man sitting in front of us.

"Well ?" Stated Bella " We're waiting."

The Angel of Destiny looked up and started his story.

_Many years ago the realities that each of you knows as your own were one. People began questioning many things and there emerged many who took advantage of those less 'educated'._

_Different beliefs began to surface and most were intolerant of those who did not believe as they did._

_When it got to a point that men were hunting down and killing their own kind for being vampire or witch, my people stepped in and simply 'transported' as many as was safe to another reality. When that reality began turning on vampires we simply transported those with that nature to their own reality and placed a veil across each one._

_We truly believed that we were not doing any harm and that by allowing each to live in a reality more suited to their lifestyle we were saving each race from annihilation._

_In Abby's reality, Vampires and Witches are more legend and myth and parents simply use them to frighten children into behaving although that has long since ceased to actually work._

_While there are some who are actually Witch or Vampire or Shape-shifter, they are few in numbers and have chosen to stay where they are and make the best of things and perhaps teach a little tolerance along the way if possible._

_The reality of the Charmed Ones as Abby calls them has it's own problems. Many that we placed there centuries ago have forgotten their magickal roots and have come to rely on science to explain many things. Those who do practice the Craft and pass it down are doing so in secret. They hold the hope that it will all work out in the end._

_As to this reality, while there are a few Witches, they are relatively low in numbers. The majority of this realm is made up of Humans, Vampires and Shape-Shifters._

_Two of the Vampires within this reality were once a part of the other two. When it became clear that they could no longer safely live in those realms, we brought them here._

_Of course the one that Jasper and William know as Maria was not a Vampire when she first came here. She was simply a woman who needed extra blood in order to survive. Not long after arriving here she became involved with a man who actually WAS a vampire._

_Carlisle would know that man as Aro Volturi._

_Unfortunately for Aro the woman's sanity was not altogether intact and the conversion sent her into madness. Maria mistakenly believed that with immortality she could gain immense power._

_The woman that you all know as Victoria was a Solitary Witch Practitioner who had no real magickal talent. Her being in this reality was due to the ineptness of a inexperienced Angel and by the time the mistake was discovered, she had already become involved with James. Victoria had a sadistic side that appealed to James._

_Victoria was unstable to begin with and her conversion did not help the matter. When you boys killed James, it sent her into madness._

_Not long after James death, Victoria had a run in with Maria. When Maria discovered that Jasper and William were still alive she offered to help Victoria in her goal to destroy young Isabella ._

_Between the two of them they have put together a number of Vampires who detest that your Coven can survive off animal blood ._

Abby shook her head at what the 'Angel' was saying.

" I still don't get what any of this has to actually do with me ." she stated in confusion.

" _We have tried on numerous occasions to bring both Maria and Victoria under control. Unfortunately the candidates we chose decided instead of using their 'gifts' to solve the issues, they would use the talents we gave them to either better themselves or harm and control others."_

" Still lost." stated Abby

_The Angel sighed heavily " We thought my dear that if we perhaps used someone who held little belief in the supernatural, the chances of that person losing themselves to the powers was less likely. Instead of looking for an actual magickal solution like say a spell or a potion, you would use that which was around you and your own knowledge to emerge victorious."_

"Why did you pick Abby though?" asked Jasper in a low hard voice " Why not use someone older?"

" _We did in the past, but times have changed and we needed the candidate to be able to fit in easily and not arouse to much suspicion._"

"Needed the candidate to fit in ?"

Pointing at Abby Jasper stated angrily " She is sixteen years old you jackass, she has her whole life ahead of her and you're willing to sacrifice her for a mess that your kind created ?"

The Angel hung his head in silence.

Abby stared at the Angel.

" So let me get this straight" she started slowly trying to keep her temper in check " Your kind fucked up and since you are too chicken shit to just deal with it head on, you grab innocent bystanders who have absolutely NOTHING to do with this and use them as cannon fodder and when that doesn't work you resort to abducting teenagers like me ?"

The Angel remained silent

" Tell me oh Angel of Destiny, what were you planning on telling my parents if this didn't work out and I got killed ? Were you even planning on telling them anything or would I just end up a 'missing person' and my parents would have no closure ever." Abby asked angrily.

" My dear..." started the Angel sadly

" Don't _my dear_ me you sorry son-of-a-bitch. Because of you, Jasper and William got handed a life of immortality and surviving on blood. They lost everyone and everything they knew. Because of you there is not one but two psychotic vampire bitches gunning for Bella."

Abby was standing directly in front of the Angel and holding on to her control by a thread.

" There is a good chance that I will never get to see my friends or family again and all thanks to you and your people being nothing more than completely inept moronic ASSHOLES! "

" If you know what's good for you than you will get the fuck out of my sight."

As the Angel disappeared in a swirl of lights Abby fell to her knees crying.

Gathering the sobbing girl in his arms William headed for the house and straight for their bedroom. Crawling onto the bed without letting Abby go, William settled his back against the headboard and let her cry.

Abby cried herself to sleep in William's arms and William along with the rest of the family were left to wonder what tomorrow would bring.


	19. Chapter 18

**Your Destiny Awaits**

_**By : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sad but true._

Chapter 18 : The road less traveled

_WPOV_

After the 'Angel' had vanished, Abby broke down and started crying. My heart, had it been beating, more than likely would have broken as the family and I watched her give in to her sorrow.

Abby had been through so much in such a short amount of time. Jasper and I were highly pissed to discover that the 'Angel' and his kind were responsible for the better part of everything that had happened in our immortal lives. Had they left well enough alone then my brother and I would very likely have survived the Civil War and gone on to lead normal human lives.

Hell we would have more than likely been Fathers, Uncles and Grandfathers many times over. Jasper had left his girl behind when he went to war and I had received word shortly after enlisting that my girl had been killed when she was thrown from her horse.

I gathered the sobbing girl in my arms and headed inside. When I reached her room, I attempted to lay her down so that she could rest. When Abby tightened her hold on my neck and let out a small whimper I simply crawled onto her bed and kept her wrapped in my arms.

Abby cried for the better part of two hours before falling asleep. Even then she was restless and I pushed as much calm and lethargy at her as I could consequences be damned. My girl needed to rest.

'_My girl'_

This slip of a girl who currently lay sleeping in my arms had me thinking things that more than likely would have earned me a 'beat down ' from Edward were he not currently concerned about his own girl.

The 'Angel' and his people thought nothing of yanking this young girl, no correction, this young WOMAN out of her world and life and throwing her into a world where she was essentially alone and expecting her to fight a battle that in truth had nothing whatsoever to do with her.

They had created a chain of events and then allowed things to spiral out of control. Instead of cleaning up the mess themselves, they nonchalantly picked innocent people to do it for them creating another chain of events. These 'beings' were not comprehending that they were just taking a bad situation and making it worse. Furthermore they were damaging the lives of their 'victims' and the loved ones that were left behind.

How many parents had lost their child to these sick bastards ? How many children had lost a parent? How many wives or husbands had lost a mate just so these morons could continue sticking their heads in the sand ?

Looking at the face of the girl sleeping in my arms I wondered how many 'Destiny's' had been altered, screwed up or completely obliterated because these people couldn't get their shit together.

" You love her." came Esme's soft voice.

I looked up to see my surrogate mother standing quietly in the doorway.

" That obvious ? " I asked softly

" That obvious sweetie." acknowledged Esme as she came and sat on the end of the bed.

" Abby's had a lot thrown at her since she arrived and today was just the tip of the iceberg I think." I gazed at the sleeping girl in my arms.

" Despite everything that happened today, I am very proud of you, Jasper and Abby." stated Esme as she reached over and brushed a strand of hair from Abby's forehead. " Not that I'm complaining, but why ?" I asked

" William, you and Jasper found out today that your lives were, for lack of better wording, screwed up because of Maria. You have both been through so much and lost so much time together. The two of you had to adjust from being sons to being soldiers. You had to adjust from planning your lives out with your sweethearts to losing them . Both of you had to adjust from having mortal lives to facing eternity trapped in the bodies of twenty year old men. Neither one of you believed the other was still alive and yet you both were able to renew your family bond when you discovered each other. I think your parents would be very proud of you both, just as Carlisle and I are very proud. We may not be your actual parents, but we love you as if you were our flesh." Esme had laid her hand on top of mine as she spoke and gave a gentle squeeze.

I looked at the woman who had taken on the role of mother for a smattering of vampires who, while not actually children ( although at times we acted extremely childish ), were stuck in bodies that would never age. Although each of us was capable of making informed decisions and living our own lives, the world saw us a children who needed the care and guidance of an adult. Esme and Carlisle took on the role of parent, mentor, confidante, guide and role-model. They didn't ask us to do anything that they themselves would not do. What they did ask was that we live our lives in a way that would make us better men and women and make them and our birth parents proud to call us their 'children'.

" You have an amazing heart Esme and even though Bella and Abby are mortal human girls you love them both as though they were your daughters." I stated gazing from the woman who was my mother figure to the young woman asleep in my arms. I was totally and completely in love with Abby Warren and the thought of her getting hurt because of Victoria or Maria made my heart ache and my blood boil. Thinking of her returning to where she rightfully belonged didn't help the matter any.

" Abby is an amazing young woman Will." stated Esme softly " Trust her to make the right choices and stand behind them . She has come a long way in such a short amount of time." Esme gazed lovingly at the sleeping girl.

" Like you, Abby was thrust into a situation that is out of her control and she has made the best of it. The powers she was given could have been used to hurt others and yet she chose to learn to control them and protect not only herself and us, but Bella. Abby knows her control is dicey and even though she was madder than a hornets nest, she thought about those around her and took the situation into an environment that could handle her 'wrath' if it came down to it. She didn't have to keep control of herself and yet she did. Abby may not be my biological daughter Will, but like Bella, she is my daughter in my heart and no matter her choice when this is over and done, I will ALWAYS consider her my daughter." Esme gently caressed Abby's cheek before rising from the bed and heading back downstairs.

" I'm going to go start dinner for the girls, so don't let her sleep to much longer." stated Esme

"Alright mom, I'll give her another forty-five minutes." I said.

As Esme left the room, I turned my attention back to the girl in my arms to find her gazing back at me.

" Hey Sweetheart did we wake you ? " I asked as I kissed the top of her head.

" No, I wasn't actually tired. All the crying and thinking about everything that you and Jasper and the rest of the family as well Bella have had to deal with just sort of wore me out." stated Abby in a soft tone.

" You got a lot of information thrown at you today. I'm surprised that you are taking it as well as you are." I told her truthfully.

" You and Jazz were expecting me to have a meltdown weren't you ?" asked Abby.

" Truthfully ?" I asked

Abby nodded

" Jazz and I were not only expecting you to have a meltdown sugar, but to let loose with some major destruction." I gave her a pointed stare

" You held back and while I am proud of you for keeping yourself in check, I am curious as to why since no one would have been angry had you let loose."

_Abby's POV_

I looked into the eyes of the man who had seen more than his fair share of pain, sorrow and destruction and knew that had I actually given in and used my powers to hurt the 'Angel', he would have let me.

" Will, as easy as it would have been to just 'let loose', I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if something happened to any of you simply because I chose to pitch a fit over something that I have no control over at the moment." I said honestly

This entire family had taken me in regardless of the fact that I was a complete and total stranger and had literally appeared out of nowhere.

It was dangerous enough that Bella knew of the existence of vampires, but to add me into that equation just upped the chances of the Volturi getting involved. Carlisle had explained that there were very few rules to be followed as a vampire, but humans finding out was a real big no no and could result in the death of the entire Cullen family as well as Bella and myself. Carlisle did say though that if Aro thought that any of us ( Jazz, Will, Edward, Alice, Bella or I ) could be 'useful' to him, that he would more than likely try to force our hand to serve him. Apparently this Aro character was a collector of sorts and most of the Volturi Guard consisted of vampires who had 'powers' and didn't hesitate to use them to further themselves or the Volturi.

While still relatively small, the Cullen's were the second largest coven around and the fact that four out of eight members had powers of some sort, caused them to be watched a little closer than normal. Add to the fact that the entire Coven fed strictly from animals and well interests were piqued.

Since Bella was more than willing to embrace being a vampire ( which I thought was rather odd since the girl got physically sick at the sight or smell of blood), then there really wasn't too much of an issue.

The issue for Bella was that Edward was refusing to turn her since he was certain that he was a monster and it would 'damn' her soul ( I tell you the guy has some serious issues ) and he wasn't about to do that. Hell the fact that he had finally given in and had sex with her might have done their relationship some good, but it was not really helping the 'Immortality' issue.

As for myself, well lets just say that my issues were too many to count.

I was in a world that I didn't belong in.

I had powers that were not actually mine ( still torn over whether or not I would actually miss them ).

I was human which put me squarely in the Volturi 'Do Not Tell' zone.

William was a Vampire and thus immortal, so he would live forever and I as a human would grow old and eventually die.

I was torn between getting this 'problem' that been thrown in my lap over and done with and going home where I belonged and had family and friends, to taking care of this 'problem' and staying with the man and family that I had fallen in love with.

Would Will even consider turning me or for that case would he even want to ? Or would he want me to stay human ? ( bit of an Edwardish issue there ).

Did I want to stay human and live out a mortal existence ? Or did I want to stay with Will as a vampire ?

Yeah I had my own issues and I wasn't sure at this point how I was going to deal with any of them .

"Penny for your thoughts." Will whispered in my ear which sent a shiver down my spine. My thoughts immediately went from worrying about all my 'issues' to picturing all the delightfully sinful things that I could do to his body and he to mine.

" I seem to recall you saying something about 'later my naughty witch' when we were downstairs ." I whispered in a husky voice.

Will smirked at me and let me know that he had felt my lust. " I do seem to recall you having some very naughty feelings earlier Sugar." he stated as he gently peppered my face with soft kisses and let me feel his rising lust in return.

" Will ? "

" Yes Sugar ? " he asked between kisses.

" Shut up and kiss me already." I said as I pressed my lips to his.

" Darlin I not only plan on kissing you, but making love to you until you have no memory of anything other than us and our love for each other." he stated in a voice that was now thick with his lust.

" Memory replacement has been known to backfire from time to time Mr. Whitlock." I smirked as I felt my own lust triple " Are you certain you're UP to the job." I asked while emphasizing the double meaning of my words.

Kissing me hard Will grabbed my hand and placed it on his erection that was quickly getting harder. " You tell me Ms. Warren." he stated playing along.

" Seems to me Mr. Whitlock that operation 'Memory Replacement' is about to commence and I wonder if it will be a pleasurable experience ?" I said as I palmed his erection and felt myself get wetter.

" Consider it commenced Darlin and I promise you will love every minute."

With that William kissed me with a force that I was sure would have knocked me off my feet had I been standing. He let loose a wave of lust and desire that he didn't even bother trying to contain to just our room and as it echoed through the house I vaguely heard the others as they subcomed.

Before I knew it Will had us both naked and was peppering my body with kisses. We were getting pretty hot and heavy when suddenly I heard what sounded like a tree splitting followed by Emmett's issue of " _Yeah Rosie just like that"_.

Will and I looked at each other and just started laughing. " Looks like Rose and Em are gonna be needing another bed ?" he stated before kissing me again. " What say we join them."

" I happen to like this bed Will." I stated with some seriousness hoping that he was talking about the breaking bed and not actually joining them sexually.

" Then we won't break it." he said and slid his full length into me in one movement and layering me in lust and desire. " For the record Abby I don't plan on sharing you with anyone ever ."

" Glad to hear it." I stated simply as I put all my love into a kiss and was quickly lost as I felt my body start to respond in ways I didn't even want to try to explain.

" Oh god....Will... I... " my climax was fast approaching.

" Cum for me baby" Will growled as he pumped a little faster and harder.

" Let go and cum for me NOW."

With that I felt myself explode and it was like a rubber band had been snapped and let all the tension that had been gathered loose.

I screamed his name and felt him go still as a coolness rushed through my nether regions.

" I love you so much." he stated before taking me again.

" I love you to Will." I told him as I gave myself into his care and headed for more bliss. " I love you too."


	20. Chapter 19

**Your Destiny Awaits**

_**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer : The world & characters of Twilight belong to Mrs. Stephanie Meyers NOT little 'ole me. So until such time as she revokes my sandbox privileges I will continue to taunt & torment said world & all those who dwell within._

**Chapter 19 : Uninvited Birthday Guest**

_General POV_

It had been just a little over a week since the Angel of Destiny had revealed the screw up that had been perpetuated by his kind, along with their role in the continuing mess that had been 'dumped' in Abby Warrens lap.

The Angels had, for the most part, kept their distance during this time. It was a hard learned lesson for them as well as a rather nerve racking experience for poor Bella.

_Flashback_

"_Bella I really don't want to have this conversation again. You know how I feel on the subject." stated Edward_

" _Oh so as usual you are closing the subject." replied Bella angrily as she tossed some of her things in an overnight bag sitting on Edward's bed._

" _Bella...." began Edward_

" _You two either need to see a professional or get a new schtick, because this argument is getting rather old." replied a rather bored looking man as he lounged against the door frame._

" _Who the hell are you ?" demanded Edward as he took a protective stance in front of Bella._

" _Well I'm not 'Mary Poppins' vampire boy." stated the man snidely._

" _Hm-mm I would have said 'Nanny McPhee', but then that would be an insult to the true Nanny who is much prettier." replied Bella_

" _You've got balls girl I'll give you that, but since I came here to talk to the vampire and not the human why don't you take a powder." stated the man_

_Before either Bella or Edward could react the man snapped his fingers and Bella disappeared in a swirl of lights only to reappear a moment later at the foot of Rose & Emmett's bed while they were otherwise engaged in said bed._

" _OMG !" squeaked Bella as she turned bright red and stumbled trying to get away._

" _Bella ! What the hell ?" screamed Rose while Emmett just flashed a goofy grin._

_Not a moment later the entire house minus Edward was standing in the doorway to Rose & Emmett's room. Bella threw herself into Esme's arms trying to hide her embarrassment._

"_Bella you should know better than to burst into someone's room." chided Carlisle gently._

"_Trust me Carlisle walking in on Em & Rose is the last thing I would ever do. Some guy showed up in Edward's room while we were arguing and the next thing I knew I was in here." came Bella's muffled reply._

" _Oh for the love of God....." muttered Abby as she turned and darted towards Edward's room._

"_With what she's feeling this could get ugly." replied William as he and Jasper hurried after Abby._

_As Abby entered Edward's room she noticed that Edward was standing as though he was frozen and a man she had never seen before was whispering in his ear._

" _You're not welcome here, so I suggest you leave before you get your ass handed to you." snapped Abby in anger._

_Bella had mentioned swirling lights so it was safe to assume that the mystery man was an Angel._

" _If you think I'm frightened of you little girl, then think again." stated the man as he tapped Edward on the shoulder and brought him out of his trance._

" _Then you are either an idiot or have a death wish." Abby replied harshly as she felt rather than saw Will & Jasper take up protective positions on either side of her._

_No words were needed as Edward read the trios intention straight from Jasper's head and quickly moved away._

" _I'm getting really sick of you and your kind orbing into the Cullen house without so much as a 'by your leave' and then treating everyone as though they are a nuisance. You people need some serious etiquette lessons and I'm just the girl for the job." stated Abby with a sneer._

_Before the mystery Angel could react he was brought to his knees by a wave of fear supplied by Jasper and intensified by William._

_Abby took a step towards the now trembling man and stated in an even tone " If I so much as hear a peep out of you or your cronies before I'm ready to talk to any of you , you will wish to God you had never met me. Now get OUT ! "_

_Without waiting for a response Abby pushed her hand out in front of her and sent the man flying through the window. _

_Just before he hit the ground he disappeared in a swirl of lights and Abby yelled " AND STAY OUT ! "_

_end flashback_

Apparently the Angels had gotten the message as not a single one of them had shown up after that.

Edward couldn't remember what the man had whispered in his ear which had everyone worried since vampires have vivid recall.

Poor Bella was finding it difficult to look Rosalie in the eye after the incident in the bedroom and Emmett didn't help the matter any with his smart mouth remarks and eyebrow wagging which only caused Bella to become even more flustered than she already was.

The only one who did not seem overly worried was Alice and Abby briefly wondered if it was because she could see the future.

Abby thought that things were quieting down until she walked into the living room and was greeted by yards of crepe paper, balloons, glass plates, a punch bowl and a cake that looked as though it could feed a small army.

In the middle of it all was an extremely excited Alice who was moving so fast she was almost a blur.

" Hi Abby, could you hand me the tape please ." chirped Alice

" Sure." replied Abby as she picked up the tape and handed it over.

" I'm almost afraid to ask what you are doing Alice." stated Abby

" I'm decorating for Bella's birthday silly." replied Alice

Abby scanned the room again as Alice's words sunk in. Looking at the small woman who was almost a blur, Abby felt a sliver of fear weasel it's way into her heart.

" Alice I don't think this is such a good idea." Abby said in a soft voice.

"Nonsense." quipped Alice " A party is just what everyone needs to get their minds off things and Bella will only turn 18 once, so we need to celebrate."

"Alice please listen to me, this is a REALLY bad idea." stated Abby " Beside the fact that Bella stated she didn't want to celebrate her birthday or anyone to make a fuss, this has disaster written all over it."

Alice continued to decorate and ignored Abby.

Not knowing what to do or say to deter the hyper vampire Abby went in search of William and Jasper. Perhaps Jasper could get her to see reason, although Abby realized that she might be fighting a losing battle.

Abby found the boys some fifteen minutes later as they emerged from the treeline at the back of the Cullen property.

" Hey gorgeous what's with the long face ?" asked William as he pulled Abby into his arms and kissed her.

" Alice is inside decorating for Bella's party and I'm worried that something bad is going to happen." stated Abby as she slid her arms around Will's waist.

" I take it she's going overboard with the decorations ?" asked Jasper as he shook his head at his wife's antics.

" Overboard would be a serious understatement Jasper. She has a stack of glass plates and a cake that could feed forty." stated Abby with a worried frown. " Beside the fact that the only 2 people around who will eat are Bella and I, Bella is a bonafide klutz and glass plates don't mix well with people in that particular category."

" I'll see what I can do sugar. But no promises." said Jasper as he headed for the house.

" Don't worry sweetheart I'm sure everything will turn out fine." stated Will as he wrapped his arm around Abby's waist and walked them towards the house.

" Famous last words." muttered Abby.

_**Fast forward 3 hrs**_

Despite Bella's pleas that there be no party or gifts, a party was held and gifts were given.

As Bella was opening Esme & Carlisle's gift she sliced her finger on the wrapping drawing blood. Jasper's eyes turned pitch black as blood perfumed the air and he lunged towards Bella.

Edward reacted by shoving Bella behind and away from him with one hand while planting the other hand firmly against Jasper's chest and pushing.

Jasper hit the piano which collapsed under his weight while Bella flew backwards into the glass plates.

Before she had a chance to hit them Abby flicked her wrists and froze the entire room. Knowing that she only had a precious few moments before the effect wore off Abby ran to Bella and after unfreezing her sent her into the bathroom to tend to her bleeding finger.

Quickly moving on to William she unfroze him and pointed at Jasper.

" You need to get him outside fast otherwise this will get real ugly real fast." stated Abby.

Without bothering to ask questions William grabbed hold of his brother and headed for the open air. Just as he cleared the door everyone unfroze.

" What happened ? Where's Bella ?" asked Edward in confusion

"Where's Jasper ? " asked Alice

" Jasper is outside with Will." stated Abby as she looked at the entire room.

" Bella cut her finger on the wrapping and was bleeding. Jasper lunged at her and Edward threw him into the piano." she stated pointing towards what used to be a Baby Grand Piano.

" As to where Bella is, she is in the bathroom trying to get the bleeding to stop so Carlisle you may want to go check on her given her tendency to pass out when it comes to blood." said Abby as she motioned towards the guest bathroom.

Without a word Carlisle grabbed his medical bag and proceeded to tend to an injured Bella.

Esme blurred to the kitchen and was back not a moment later with a hot bucket of strong bleach water .

Abby, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie headed outside to check on Jasper and William. As the little group cleared the door Abby whirled on Edward and Alice.

" Alice I warned you that something would happen if you didn't tone it down." stated Abby angrily " What the HELL were you thinking?"

" As for you Edward..." said Abby in a tight voice " What the hell were you thinking shoving Bella into those plates ?"

Whatever answer Edward was about to give was cut off by the voice of a woman with a strong Spanish accent.

" You have fire in you Chi-ca. I like it."

Seven heads whipped around to stare in the direction of the voice.

Two women stood at the edge of the treeline that Jasper and William had emerged from only a few short hours ago.

Before she had time to react, Abby found herself behind William as he took up a defensive stance. Looking around Abby noticed that Jasper and Emmett were in similar positions while Edward, Jasper and William each had a mixture of disbelief and anger etched on their faces.

" Who the hell are you ? " asked Abby

The answer didn't come from the two women, but from the boys themselves.

" Maria." growled out Jasper and William together.

" Victoria." growled Edward.

" SHIT ! " whispered Abby as she felt her heart leap into her throat " And here I thought the night couldn't get any worse."

_A/N : Well now isn't this an interesting turn of events ?_

_Tell me, was the long wait worth it ?_

_I promise you won't have to wait long to find out what happens next. _

_Thank you for sticking with me. RL has been kicking my rear and this chapter gave me a lot of grief. _

_So tell me what you think ? Come on I'm a big girl, don't be shy._

_Til next time my sweets,_

_Lost Betwixt Worlds_


	21. Chapter 20

**Your Destiny Awaits**

_**By: Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns the world of Twilight and those who dwell within. I on the other hand own William Thomas Whitlock , Abby Warren and this storyline._

_A/N : I will warn everyone now that the end is near. Ok, wait that came out wrong , I mean the end of Your Destiny Awaits is near. There are perhaps 2 or 3 more chapters to make sure that ALL the loose ends get tied up neatly and then this story will simply be another fan fiction memory._

_But enough of my boo-hooing, let's drop back in on Bella's train wreck of a birthday and see how everyone is dealing with our ( their) uninvited guests shall we ?_

_**Chapter 19 quickie recap:**_

" _You have fire in you Chi-ca. I like it."_

_Seven heads whipped around to stare in the direction of the voice._

_Two women stood at the edge of the treeline that Jasper and William had emerged from only a few short hours ago._

_Before she had time to react, Abby found herself behind William as he took up a defensive stance. Looking around Abby noticed that Jasper and Emmett were in similar positions while Edward, Jasper and William each had a mixture of disbelief and anger etched on their faces._

"_Who the hell are you ? " asked Abby_

_The answer didn't come from the two women, but from the boys themselves._

" _Maria." growled out Jasper and William together._

" _Victoria." growled Edward._

" _Shit ! " whispered Abby as she felt her heart leap into her throat " And here I thought the night couldn't get any worse."_

**Chapter 20 : Hey Ladies ! Kiss This !**

The crisp night air that was generally tranquil and quiet around the Cullen home was filled with growling that was getting louder with every passing second. Someone had apparently alerted Carlisle and Esme to the situation in the backyard as metal shutters slid closed over the large windows that graced the back of the Cullen home.

Abby stared at the two women who had managed to cause so much havoc in the lives of the family and young girl that she had come to care for in such a short amount of time.

Maria stood around five foot six and was slim and curvy in all the right places with a wealth of raven black hair that cascaded down her back. Her olive complexion only seemed to enhance her looks when coupled with her vampire traits. The words '_Alluring Bitch'_ came to mind as Abby silently surveyed her.

Victoria was the complete opposite in looks. Standing around five foot eight, Victoria was what Abby would term 'tomboyish'. Her complexion was milky white and she had a wealth of fire red hair that couldn't seem to decide if it wanted to be straight or curly. "Vicky could give Shirley Temple a run for her money in the hair department." muttered Abby softly to herself. Sure she was pretty in her own way, but it was almost like trying to mix oil and water.

Victoria shot a quizzical look at Abby and said " My name is Victoria not Vicky and who the hell is Shirley Temple ? "

" Long story **Vicky** . " said Abby shaking her head and purposely calling her by the short version of her name. " Long story."

Victoria growled at the nickname Abby gave her while Emmett and Rosalie tried desperately to refrain from outright laughter and Edward just looked at Abby like she was insane.

Maybe she was. Here were two of the most dangerous female vampires that had played havoc on the lives of the Cullen Coven and Abby was baiting at least one of them . Not on purpose mind you, but still what idiot pisses off a human drinking vampire who has backup while said person herself is human ?

Abby shook her head and thought '_this is so NOT good.'_

" It seems little one that YOU know our names, yet we don't know yours. " stated Maria as she looked Abby up and down. " I will wager that you are not the human named Bella since you stand behind my William." she continued

" Lady you are delusional if you think that William was, is or will ever be 'your William' " stated Abby as she stepped forward to stand at his side and crossed her arms onto her chest.

" My name is Abby and I am William's girlfriend." she stated as William slipped his arm around her waist.

Maria's eyes narrowed at William's gesture and Victoria stared with a shocked look on her face.

" William if you and the Major wanted to bed a human girl on a regular basis, you should have told me. " snipped Maria " I am afraid though that you will not be permitted to keep your little _pet_ once we have returned to camp. "

William and Jasper both growled at Maria's implication and the look on Alice's face made Abby wonder just who would be tearing her apart. The boys or Alice herself.

" Fuck you Maria . " Abby stated harshly " Not that it's any of your business, but I am a one guy type of girl and Jazz has a mate. "

Maria's eyes flashed to Jasper. " The Major has never partaken in what you have obviously shared with his brother ? " she asked with puzzlement in her voice.

All three echoed at once 'NO.'

Maria never took her eyes from Jasper. " How can you stand being around this _human _ Major and not partake of either her blood or her body ? "

" Like the lady stated Maria I have a mate and Abby is with William. As for the being around her and her blood, it's not actually that difficult. My brother is in love with her and I would NEVER harm her." stated Jasper in an authoritative tone.

" As to the mate , that would be me you Spanish whore." said Alice with a hard tone in her voice that Abby had never heard before.

Alice stepped from behind Jasper who, taking his cue from his brother, slipped his own arm around his tiny wife's waist.

" If you came here thinking that we would go back with you, then you have wasted your time and energy Maria. Jasper and I have no interest in returning to a life of bloodshed, fear and pain. We are happy, have a family and mates that we love, nothing you say, do or offer will cause us to leave that and return to you or your ways." stated William as he tightened his hold on Abby's waist. Maria was sending out waves of disbelief and anger and a quick glance at his brother assured him that Jasper felt her as well.

" Well I would say it was nice to meet you both, " started Abby with a nod in the women's direction " But my mother taught me to never lie..."

The comment was cut short by the sudden appearance of white lights and a man appearing beside Maria.

It felt to Abby as though the entire world would have heard a pin drop as she and the rest of the family looked on in shock while the man wrapped his arms around Maria's waist and without missing a beat deadpanned " Miss me little witch ?"

" **You have got to be FUCKING kidding me ! "** shouted Abby as she surveyed the scene in front of her.

The man who was now standing with Maria and Victoria was the same man that had transported Bella into Rose and Em's room and then somehow blacked out Edward. This was the same man that Abby had thrown out the window not even a week ago and now had the balls to stand next to two homicidal vampire bitches and ask if she had missed him.

_**WPOV**_

As the scene unfolded before them with this new added player, William could feel the waves of anger as they washed through Abby and he realized that if she chose to let loose even a _fraction_ of what she was experiencing then God help them all.

Mt St. Helen, hell Mt. Vesuvius would look like a model science project by the time she reigned it in.

William looked at Jasper who in turn looked at Edward.

Edward for his part glanced at Emmett and Rosalie and mouthed '_back up slowly.' _

Alice got a familiar look on her face that signaled a vision before muttering '_ The shit is about to hit the fan big time.'_

The entire family briefly wondered if the double crossing Angel had given either Maria or Victoria a 'heads up' in regards to what Abby was capable of.

" **You sorry son-of-a-BITCH** ! " shouted Abby as the three intruders were suddenly and forcefully thrown backwards into the trees.

The resulting noise resembled a bomb going off and echoed throughout the forest sending animals fleeing in more than a little fear.

**_Edward's POV_**

I think that would be a 'No'. Stated Edward in response to his families unverbalized question.

_**Emmett & Rose's POV**_

" Guess Esme won't have to worry about firewood for a few years." muttered Emmett as he surveyed the impromptu clearing compliments of Abby's temper.

" Tell me about." commented Rosalie in an equally soft voice. For once she had no desire to pop her husband across the head for making a snarky remark.

Maria, Victoria and the Angel were going to get their collective asses handed to them and Rose was glad that it wasn't her that had pissed Abby off cause this shit was going to get nasty real quick.

_**Abby's POV**_

This was not happening. Everything Bella and I had dealt with in the past few weeks had been because of this guy's people. I was in this world dealing with their screw ups because they were too chicken-shit to do it themselves.

I had gone from being an average run-of-the-mill girl who put no stock whatsoever in vampires and witchcraft to suddenly having multiple 'witchcraft' type powers and a vampire boyfriend.

Where once my biggest concern had been passing Trig/History/Science, I was now concerned with making sure that Bella, Edward and the rest of the Cullen family actually survived to see another day.

My life had gotten screwed up and intermingled with that of vampires and now I had not one but two psychotic female vampires and a double crossing Angel of Destiny ready to rip me a new one, more than likely rip into Bella and try to force Will and Jazz back into a life of blood, death and debauchery .

These people were trying to hurt the family I had come to think of as mine and I would be damned if they succeeded.

I watched as Maria extricated herself from the tree I had thrown her into. The Angel was looking a little worse for wear and Victoria looked as though she was rethinking her part in all this.

" Impressive Chi ca." said Maria as she walked towards me at a human pace " I must admit that I did not fully believe Grady when he told me about your little 'talent'. "

" So the weasel has a name. " I said in a flat voice " At least I'll know what to put on your headstone asshole IF there's enough left over to even bury."

The idiot had the decency to blanche at my remark and I made a mental note to lace into whatever Angel of Destiny was sent to me in the future as I was not going to let them hear the end of this for a VERY long time.

" I had thought about draining you or even having the Major and Sgt do the honors, but now I think you may be very useful to me. If you can do all this as a mere human ( she waved her hand to indicate the recently destroyed trees ), think of the possibilities when you are turned."

" Not gonna happen Maria." growled William as he stood beside Abby and watched his maker shrewdly.

" Behave yourself William and perhaps I will allow YOU to be the one to turn her." quipped Maria as she looked at Grady aka The Angel and nodded her head slightly.

Grady just smiled and said " Edward a little assistance if you please ? "

It was like watching a switch being flipped. One moment Edward was growling and getting ready to rip our intruders to shreds and the next minute he had me pinned to a tree and was running a fingernail down the length of my throat with just enough pressure to cause a trickle of blood.

" Edward what the hell ? " I gasped with what little air I could pull in due to the pressure he was applying.

A chorus of 'Edward stop' and 'Let her go's ' echoed from from his shocked family members while Maria, Grady and Victoria chuckled darkly.

" Can't you smell how sweet she is William ? " asked Edward as he lowered his nose to my bleeding neck and inhaled. " Almost as sweet as dear Bella ."

"Struggling will do you no good my dear and neither will pleading." came the oily voice of Grady " Edward will now only respond to either I or Maria so there is really no need to waste your breath."

" Edward you don't want to do this, you don't want to hurt me ." I pleaded trying to keep the panic out of my voice " Edward please."

He lowered his nose to my throat again with no indication of having heard me and breathed deeply " So sweet ." He looked at William and it seemed as though his voice had taken on a different tone and he was trying to _tempt_ William. " Come take a whiff of her sweet perfume Will and tell me she doesn't call to you. I know you want to, I can see it in your thoughts. Give into it. "

I could tell that the whole family had stopped breathing in order to lessen the temptation of blood-lust and Alice looked as though she wanted to cry.

My struggles got me no where as Edward had me pinned in such a manner that I couldn't raise my hands. How the hell was I going to get out of this ?

The sorrow and guilt were flowing off of William and Jasper and I knew that they wanted to rush Maria and the others but were afraid of me getting either hurt or killed in the process. Carlisle and Esme would be heartbroken if Edward had to be destroyed for something that he had no real control over and Bella would be devastated as well.

I knew that if I got out of this alive I was going to have some dandy bruises as a reminder and my chest ached with a dull pain that made me wonder if Edward hadn't cracked or broken a rib or two.

" _Think Abby what would Piper do ?"_

" _How would Piper get out of something like this ? "_

Suddenly Bella's voice cut through the air " Edward I love you please come back to me. " and I looked up to see Bella struggling to get past Jasper and reaching her hand towards Edward.

The conflict was evident on both Edward's face and in his eyes and I wondered which side of him would win.

'_Damn it Abby think girl . You've got these kick ass powers like Pru and Piper and...'_

" SHIT I'm trying to think like Piper when I should be thinking like Pru."

" Grady what the hell is the girl talking about ?" roared Maria as she watched Edward struggle to regain his control.

'_Pru ' _ I thought'_How the hell did Pru do it ? ' _ I struggled to remember everything I could about Pru's powers. Moving things was her specialty and then it clicked _her EYES ….. Pru got to a point where she didn't need to use her hands, all she had to do was look at something and focus._

I looked at Edward and said as sweetly as possible under the circumstances " I've heard of bonding Edward but dude your in my personal space. Back off." with that I envisioned Edward flying backwards towards the family and focused with everything I had in me.

Sure enough Edward released his grip and went sailing through the air and landed with a THUD at Bella's feet.

The look on Maria's face was priceless to say the least, and Victoria looked scared as she looked from me to Edward and back. Grady that turn-coat of an Angel looked like he wanted to toss his cookies and I heard him mutter " I'm outta here. " as a bevy of white lights started to swirl around his body.

" You wish shithead." I said harshly as I froze his ass mid-orb. Walking past him towards Maria and Victoria I snapped " you'll stay put if you know what's good for you."

Soon I was standing toe to toe with Maria and I was LIVID. As I stared at the woman in front of me I felt William coming up behind me and I addressed Victoria while never taking my eyes off Maria.

" The way I see it Vicky you have two choices. The first one being you leave and never darken this families doorstep again and I let you live.

The second choice is you make the same stupid mistake that your _dead _ ex made and try to hurt Bella and this family and I let Emmett use your funeral pyre as a weenie roast. Your choice babe. "

It was obviously a no brainer for Victoria as she choose to live and after muttering an apology to Bella for ever causing her grief took off like she was being chased by the Devil himself.

I continued to stare at Maria and I could tell she was trying to figure a way out of the hole she had dug herself.

" You have found a very spirited filly in young Abby dear William and one as talented as she would allow us to rule with little trouble. Come Chi ca and let me give you the kiss of eternity."

I could see her watching me carefully in order to try ( try being the operative word here) and suck ( pun intended) me into her little delusional world.

Smiling sweetly I took a step back and raised my hands chest level and said

" Kiss this Bitch."

With a flick of my wrists I envisioned Maria exploding into nothing more than dust and was rewarded with just that.

As the Maria dust settled I turned to the frozen Angel and mused out loud

" Now what should we do about you ?"

_Well now what ever shall a girl do ?_

_I'm open to suggestions so hit me with your best shot ( and yes that is the name of a Pat Benatar song)._

_As for Abby's little 'Kiss this bitch', that is compliments of Piper Halliwell in the episode '_ Siren's Song'_ ( I just couldn't resist the chance to use it on Maria, it just felt _right_ )._

_Toodles_


	22. Chapter 22

**Your Destiny Awaits**

_**By : Lost Betwixt Worlds**_

_Disclaimer : Stephanie Meyers is the creator of Twilight and those who dwell within and without her none of us would have such an awesome sandbox to muck around in. Be that as it may, while Stephanie owns all that, I on the other hand own William, Abby & this storyline but nothing else ( big sigh)...on the bright side though a girl can dream, so dream I will._

_A/N : Things are coming full-circle and choices have to be made, but which ones my sweets, which ones?_

_Now I forgot to say this in the last chapter, but **this story is rated M and so not** **really ideal for the under 18 bracket**. Therefore **IF** you are **in the ****UNDER**** bracket** and **continue to read and get caught** well then don't come crying to me 'cause **you were warned.**_

**Chapter 21 : Trouble is spelled A-N-G-E-L**

_previously : With a flick of my wrists I envisioned Maria exploding into nothing more than dust and was rewarded with just that._

_As the Maria dust settled I turned to the frozen Angel and mused out loud " Now what shall we do about you ? "_

_Return to current standing:_

General POV:

With Maria no more and the chances of Victoria ever crossing the path of the Cullen Coven again standing at a firm 'not happening' the only one left to deal with was the turncoat Angel Of Destiny named Grady.

Suffice to say that his chances of surviving after revealing his part in the whole fiasco was not looking all to promising at the moment.

It was easy to see that Abby was having a sort of 'war' with herself over turning Grady over to his 'peers' and letting them deal with him OR toast his sorry ass herself and have it over and done with no chances of him returning to give her grief ever again.

William could not only see the struggle Abby was having just by looking in her eyes, but feel it in the emotions she was putting out as well.

" Why don't you unfreeze him sugar ? " asked William as he ran his hands up and down her arms in a soothing manner.

" And chance his sorry ass orbing to parts unknown ? " quipped Abby " I think not Will. God only knows just what this jackass is capable of , let alone how deep his involvement in all this."

"Abby's right Will. After what has transpired it's safe to assume that Grady is not someone who can be trusted even a little." replied Carlisle as he and Esme joined the family in the backyard.

Abby knew that her 'hold' on Grady was dangerously close to becoming nonexistent, but the chances of him getting away not only from them but with all he had done had her worried that he would seek revenge. He had already proven to them that it was an easy thing for him to control others in varying degrees and Abby was not willing to stake her life, the life of Bella or that of the Cullen family on the off chance that Grady would simply leave them be.

"Relax my dear, Grady is not going anywhere any time soon. That I can promise you." came a gentle female voice.

Two women and three men appeared in a swirl of white and gold lights and a quick look at the fear evident on Grady's face was enough to assure both Abby and the Cullens that Grady wasn't going anywhere (except hell).

Will felt Abby relax in both body and emotion and gathered the young woman in his arms.

" Why don't we take this inside so that everyone can relax and we can tend to Abby's wounds." stated the unknown woman gently.

" I promise there is no danger of any further drama this night."

With a slight nod of his head Carlisle led the way to the living room and motioned for everyone to get comfortable. Quicker than Abby or Bella could register he disappeared into his study and reappeared with his medical bag in hand.

As everyone settled into their seat with the girls on their respective mates lap, Carlisle tended to Abby and the wounds that Edward had inflicted while under Grady's control.

Grady himself was left standing while those around him were seated and it was easy to tell that he was both scared and worried as to just how far up shit's creek he was.

As Carlisle finished tending to Abby he shook his head slightly as 'no' in answer to a question spoken far too quickly for her human ears to register. Smoothing his hand down her hair in a soothing manner, Carlisle straightened up and shot a glare at Grady that had the angel squirming uncomfortably.

Carlisle approached the man and looking him square in the eyes and speaking with a tone that promised he was deadly serious Carlisle proceeded to give Grady a piece of his mind.

" While I am for the most part a pacifist, you sir have chosen the wrong man and family to fuck with. We have all dealt with the path in life we have been given and while some have had a harder time coming to terms with our existence, come to terms we have.

Had I not become a vampire, then I would have never realized my goal of helping people nor would I have met my beautiful wife and mate Esme. There is also the fact that I would have never known the satisfaction of having a family who is caring, strong, protective and willing to lay their lives down for others. Bella came into our lives and showed us that we had been missing something that was needed to help make our family whole. William's appearance showed us that it is possible to keep faith in reconnecting with what was once thought to be lost. Abby..." here he paused to glance at the young woman who had so recently entered the family's life and smile gently at her as she was curled up on William's lap with his arms gently yet firmly around her waist.

Returning his attention to the being in front of him, Carlisle continued " Abby may not be my biological daughter, but like Bella she is my daughter in my heart and has made this family complete. Through your actions , her human life has been thrown into turmoil and her human parents made sick with worry over their missing child. Something that I wouldn't wish on anyone. My daughter has gone through hell because of you and I promise you that whatever she chooses to do to you, I will stand behind her 100% and will not stand in her path nor condemn her for whatever action she takes in regards to all this." Carlisle's voice had taken on a hard tone and everyone watched as a tremor of fear shook the Angel ever so slightly.

Esme had joined her husband and mate as he made his promise to Grady and added her own.

" You made the mistake of harming my daughter and like my husband, I too will stand behind her choice 100% and not condemn her. But know this you sorry piece of shit (_cue gasps from family & jaws hitting the ground)_, I will be the one starting the fire if she chooses to roast your sorry ass and I promise that it will be just as hot as the flames in hell."

Grady stared at the couple standing before him and then looked at Abby curled on William's lap. In what could only be deemed a moment of pure stupidity on his part, Grady opened his mouth and showed all those present that the connection from his brain to his mouth was no longer present or operational in any way/shape/form and he was only sealing his fate as Alice got a sudden glimpse of what was about to occur.

Of course Edward being the mind reader was privy to what she saw and was really glad that HE was not on the receiving end of what was coming.

Burying her head in her hands Alice muttered "_**Oh Shit ! **_" followed by Edward pinching the bridge of his nose and muttering "_**Moron. No doubt about it, the guy is a complete and total moron**_."

_**Cue Stupidity**_

" She is nothing more than a pitiful, whoring human. Her kind are nothing more than a meal ticket and her life is worth nothing. Why do you care what happens to her ? " asked Grady as his eyes raked over the young girl in contempt.

_**End moment of stupidity**_

Quicker than he could blink , Grady found himself pinned to the wall by his neck and with his feet dangling.

Clawing and hitting at the stone-cold hand and arm that held him firmly and was increasing it's pressure slowly, Grady finally brought his focus on the person whose deadly grasp he was in.

" Obviously _dick-shit_ you are not comprehending just how fucked you are." stated a voice that resembled chiming bells and was laced in venom.

" That so called _pitiful, whoring human_ happens to be my sister and mated to my brother and whether she chooses to stay human or be turned and join us in eternity she will ALWAYS be my SISTER. Keep that in mind the next time you go to open your mouth and make a comment about her because trust me when I say should she choose to be forgiving and allow you to live, _**I**_ will take great pleasure in turning you into a **_EUNICH_** ! "

Grady lost whatever color was left on his face as the threat stopped for complete and total registration in his brain.

"Ummm Rose you may want to ease up on his windpipe, he does need to breathe you know." chuckled Jasper " Besides if you off him now we don't get to see what punishment Abby has planned."

Rosalie growled as she quickly let go of Grady and took a few steps back as he hit the ground hard and crumbled to the ground gasping for breath.

The growling in Rose's throat died away as she felt a pair of warm arms encircle her waist and squeeze. Looking down confirmed that the arms were Abby's and Rose hugged her in return being mindful of her strength.

" Thank you Rose." whispered Abby with tears in her eyes.

" You're welcome kiddo. " said Rose in an equally soft voice.

Placing her hand under Abby's chin and lifting her head up so she would look at Rose's face she continued " I meant what I said Abby, you are my sister no matter your choice in anything. I will always be there for you." Rose kissed the top of Abby's head and stage whispered "_ if William gives you any grief you let me know and I'll kick his scrawny Civil War ass clear into the next millennium. K ?"_

With a giggle Abby gave Rose another hug and made her way back into William's arms.

Wrapping his arms firmly around Abby and sending her his love, Will looked at his sister and with smirk stated " I don't think I need any lessons from you on how to keep my woman happy Rosalie. But if you think you can take me then by all means Sis _bring it on_."

Rosalie opened her mouth to respond until she caught the wave of humor that Will sent her and realized that he wasn't about to hurt Abby and would sacrifice his own happiness to ensure hers.

With that Rosalie returned to the arms of her own mate who grabbed her and crushed his lips to hers. Breaking the kiss Emmett looked at his wife and stated "Damn woman that was HOT ! "

Jasper caught the lust that Emmett and Rose were putting out and tripling it sent it flowing through the room.

Abby and Bella looked at each other and with matching smirks on their faces turned to look at their siblings who were back to 'sucking face' and in unison quipped

" **GET A ROOM ! **"

The pair broke apart to stare at the two girls.

Abby had her mouth open while making a motion with her finger and making gagging noises, while Bella had her hands covering her eyes and was mock whispering 'oh my delicate virgin eyes, I think I'm scarred for life.'

Without another word the entire room erupted into laughter while the visiting Angels and one very worried FORMER Angel of Destiny looked on in wonder at the family of vampires and two human females who defied the laws of nature to blend together as one. There was no **predator** or **prey , **just a family who loved each other with all their hearts regardless of whether that heart wasbeating or not.


	23. Chapter 23

**Your Destiny Awaits**

**By : Lost Betwixt Worlds**

_**Disclaimer** : Stephanie Meyers owns the Twilight Saga & all who dwell within._

_I own this storyline, William Thomas Whitlock Cullen & Abby Warren._

_**Rating : **This whole thing started off as a PG rating and morphed into an M and is STILL rated M for Mature scenes, language & whatever else gets some people's knickers in a twist._

_With that said, it is YOUR choice as to whether or not YOU continue reading._

_**A/N : **_

_Alas all good things must come to an end and I have put off writing & posting the end of this little adventure for the simple fact that I honestly didn't want it to end._

_So dear readers, I present to you the **FINAL** chapter of **YOUR DESTINY AWAITS** and bring to full circle a story that in real time started just over 1 yr ago._

_Five songs helped lead the writing of this chapter :_

_**The Climb **by **Miley Cyrus**_

_**Butterfly **by **Miley Cyrus**_

_**The Heart Won't Lie **by **Reba McEntire & Vince Gill**_

_**Somebody **by **Reba McEntire**_

_**What If It's You **by **Reba McEntire**_

_**Chapter 22 : The Mind, Heart & Feelings Don't Always Agree**_

_Previously on YDA : _

_Without another word the entire room erupted into laughter while the visiting Angels and one very worried FORMER Angel of Destiny looked on in wonder at the family of vampires and two human females who defied the laws of nature to blend together as one._

_There were no **Predator **or **Prey**, just a family who loved each other with all their heart regardless of whether that heart was beating or not._

_**Present**_

_**General POV**_

The lighthearted laughter floating through the Cullen living room belied the tense situation and masked the drama that had unfolded a short time ago.

In truth there were questions that needed to be asked, answers that needed to be given and the fate of not one but three people to decide.

To an outsider, the entire scene might look like something out of a poorly written Soap Opera. To Jasper and William Whitlock it was an intense roller-coaster ride that promised to leave someone hurting in some way/shape/form and although they knew it was coming, there was nothing either one could do to either stop/soothe/soften the final outcome.

Abby had come into their lives and given them all a sort of 'kick in the pants' in regards to how somethings were or had been going.

Jasper looked at his brother William and then at Abby and prayed that whatever choice was made they would be allowed to stay together. It was easy to see that they were in love, but Jasper knew deep in his unbeating heart that Abby's choices were going to be the toughest.

If Abby stayed with Will then she would be giving up not only her mortality, but any chance of ever seeing her biological family, her world or her friends ever again.

Choosing to leave Will and the Family, would mean that she would never again find peace of mind when it came to love and would always worry about if the family was doing well or if someone had a grudge against her loved ones.

Ironically it was almost like a bad scene out of William Shakespeare's _Romeo & Juliet._

Each family member played a role in the choices to come.

_Esme_ was more of an older sister when it came to Bella since Renee was still in her life. Since Bella was used to taking care of others, the only real thing that Esme could provide was a lot of advice and a shoulder to cry on.

For Abby though, Esme became a solid mother figure. Abby had not really reached an age ( by today's standards at least) where she could make a solid informed decision without parental guidance to help her figure things out fully.

_Carlisle _was the father figure for the entire family and it was hard for anyone to think of him as anything else.

_Edward _& _Alice _were control freaks and made it seem at times as though they were the one who were in charge of the Family/Coven. No one had really questioned it or payed it too much mind until Abby showed up.

The girl had, in a sense, called both out and slapped them with reality as well as the rest of the family.

Because Edward could read minds, he thought that made him superior and Abby made him realize that he was simply being _overbearing, egotistical, prudish (_ how many guys do you know can read minds & STILL not realize their girlfriend needs release ?) &_ judgmental._

Alice was just as bad as she used her '_seeing'_ to control the actions of those around her.

More often than not Alice manipulated the situation to benefit her and/or Edward and did it in a way that no one was ever the wiser.

Bella had made all her own choices for years as well as the choices when it came to Renee and Charlie, but Edward and most times Alice made her feel as though she was nothing short of a simpleton.

_Emmett_ was simply Emmett and the big brother/protector. The guy might come off as simple and unassuming, but both girls knew he would lay the beat down on anyone including family if they asked or got hurt.

_Rosalie_ was a force to be reckoned with and her long feud with Edward led her to TRY and scare Bella away since she had known Edward longer than most and didn't want to see Bella with a 'jerk'.

Abby on the other hand had proved her 'worth' by going toe to toe with not only Edward and Alice, but with Rose herself and after that Rose caged that part of herself since Abby needed a friend and a sister.

_William _and _Jasper_ were simply trying to make everyone around them happy. They had both lived through so much and fought so hard to get where they were today that playing 'pacifist' or 'scapegoat' was often just the easiest path for them.

Unleashing the '**Vampire Soldier**' each had once been was dangerous at best and not really a zone that too many were willing to venture to close too ( the idiots on the other hand got what they deserved should they decide to push that particular envelope).

Jasper loved Alice despite the fact that there were times he just REALLY wanted to strangle her.

The love flowing between each set of mates was easy to see and the Angels knew that of those present, Abby would be the one to make the hardest choice.

After about an hour of laughing, joking and unwinding as best they could, the group finally admitted that they needed to attend to the business at hand.

That business being Grady.

The man had been left standing in the corner to 'sweat' it out and Esme could almost swear that he had made a hole in the carpet from shuffling his feet because he was so nervous.

The female Angel spoke up first.

" Well Grady it seems as though all the trouble you have caused this family and young Abby is only the tip of the iceberg. Would you care to 'cleanse' your soul before judgment and sentence are passed ?"

Grady stared at his former family with hate. " Oh please, don't stand there and tell me or these 'people' that I am totally to blame for all that has happened these last few months. Your hands are just as stained as mine if not more." spit Grady in contempt.

" Grady we never claimed that we were not in some sense blameless, but these last few months have been more of your work than ours and we never agreed to bringing young Abby into all of this. You and you alone have been responsible for the events as they currently stand." stated the female.

" That's bullshit and you know it ." spat Grady

" Then if you were not working alone Grady name your co-conspirator so that he or she may join in your punishment." stated one of the males.

" Fuck you. " growled Grady

As everyone was paying attention to Grady and the drama that was happening in that little corner, only Abby, Bella, Jasper & William caught the familiar glaze that crossed Alice's eyes as she got lost in one of her visions.

" That might just work Abby. " stated Alice as she came out of her vision.

" Ok ? " said Abby slowly " Considering I don't get visions Alice how about cluing in the clueless so that I can be on the same page. Otherwise..."

" Grady over there is not about to tell who is in this with him and getting him to tell the truth is really the only option." stated Alice

Jasper looked at his wife in confusion " Darlin how is Abby supposed to get Grady to tell the truth if his own people can't get him to level with them?"

Abby stared at Alice and then looked at Grady for a moment before understanding crossed her brain.

William felt the conflict that suddenly assaulted Abby.

" Sweetheart do you know what Alice is going on about ?" asked William softly.

Abby shook her head and pinned Alice with a glare.

" NO Alice ! " she stated

" But it's the ONLY way." said Alice

" NO ! Not now, not ever Alice. That is spell work and I am NOT a witch." said Abby firmly.

William and Jasper looked at each other and then their women and stated together

" We're lost ."

Alice opened her mouth only to close it as Abby spoke up.

" Alice is suggesting that I do a TRUTH spell in order to get Grady to tell who has been helping him. What she doesn't comprehend is that IF I were to do the spell, it would effect not just Grady, but every single person in this house."

" So the side effect is that this spell would hit everyone here ?" asked William in confusion.

" Will, it would not only effect everyone in the house, but for twenty-four hours anyone who comes in contact with us, any of us would have to tell the truth and if they were to ask US a question, we would have no choice but to answer with the truth." stated Abby

" Sweetheart if it gets the truth out of Grady then I think we can all live with the twenty-four hr side effect. It's not like any of us are hiding any great big dangerous secrets." stated William as he gathered his girl in his arms.

" I'm not a Witch and there's no telling if it would even work were I to attempt it, let alone if it would even work properly. " stated Abby as she stared into Will's eyes.

She so wanted all of this to just go away and leave her and the family alone. Knowing now that someone had played with her life simply to get revenge against another person made Abby mad as hell.

She had been pulled out of her world and life and thrown into a completely different existence and in the process had fallen in love with and given her body/heart/soul to not just a man, but a vampire. How the hell was anyone in her real life supposed to match or surpass what Abby had found in Will ?

The arguing was getting louder over in Grady's little corner area. Everyone was trying to get him to tell the truth and he was being blatantly stubborn and telling everyone to go to hell.

As Rose made a grab for Grady only to be grabbed herself by Emmett and told to 'Cool It', Abby made her choice.

" Fine Alice " she said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath " but if this goes wrong I don't want to hear squat out of you."

Alice beamed " It won't go wrong. " To which Abby muttered " Famous last words."

Abby took slow, steady breaths as she thought about the incantation that the Halliwell sisters used to bring out the truth. When she felt that she had the words right Abby started the incantation.

_**For those who want the truth revealed,**_

_**Open hearts and secrets unsealed.**_

_**From now until it's now again,**_

_**After which the memory ends.**_

_**Those who now are in this house,**_

_**Will hear the truth from others mouths.**_

As the incantation came to an end Abby prayed that she hadn't screwed it up. Spell work was tricky even if you were a witch and as Abby was not ,the chances of the incantation working were 50/50, while the chances of a screw up were higher.

Slowly Abby opened her eyes ( she so didn't want to see if she had caused a 'train wreck' so to speak).

Everything _seemed_ normal, but the only true test was if someone asked a question of someone who would normally lie about the answer.

Alice smiled mischievously and sweetly called out " Oh Edward can I ask you something please ?"

Edward turned and huffed out " Alice for someone who sees the future you really are a fucking pain in the ass."

In seconds all eyes were on Edward who now had his hands covering his mouth, while Alice giggled and said " See Abby I TOLD you it would work."

Abby just stared at Will and kept muttering " It worked, it actually worked."

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and then at Abby and each of their children in order to figure out what they had missed.

The female Angel moved to sit on the couch and started laughing.

" Well I guess she figured out that she can use the simple spells quicker than you thought Mitchel. " she said between breaths.

Carlisle spoke up and asked " Abby would you care to tell us just what in the hell is going on ? "

" Carlisle!" gasped Esme as she looked at her husband in mock shock.

Carlisle just rolled his eyes at his wife and then crossing his arms at his chest he looked at Abby and waited for her to start explaining.

" Well..." began Abby slowly since she wasn't sure how either Carlisle OR Esme were going to take it that she was 'messing' with spells she wasn't sure would work.

Squaring her shoulders Abby figured she might as well just get it over with.

" I cast a Truth spell that will affect everyone in the house and before you ask, no it can't be undone and it lasts for twenty-four hours. Basically from about ten minutes ago until tomorrow night at this same time is the length the spell will last."

The expression on Grady's face was priceless as he opened and closed his mouth with no words coming out ( '_kind of looked like a fish gasping for air' _ thought Jasper wryly).

Grady finally found his voice and started shouting " A SPELL, you gave her the power to do FUCKING spells ?

The female Angel suddenly found her nails very interesting and since Grady hadn't DIRECTLY asked a question , no one was obligated to actually answer him.

Abby though had had enough and just want this all over and done with. So taking the 'bull by the horns' so to speak, Abby asked the winning question .

loud and clear

For a few scant moments Grady looked as though he was struggling to actually keep his mouth shut and then finally gave up knowing that he was fighting a losing battle this time around.

_Really how the hell do you fight a damn Truth Spell ?_

" Corlin. " rasped Grady " I'm working with Corlin."

Abby, Bella and the Cullen's all just sort of stared at each other since none of them knew anyone by the name Corlin.

The Angels on the other hand seemed to know just who Grady was talking about because suddenly all three Angels were standing shoulder to shoulder and as one pointed to a space directly in front of and between them and the Cullen's and Mitchel intoned...

" CORLIN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AT ONCE ! "

Grady backed himself as far as he could into his little corner and sank down in a crouch as though he was trying to hide.

Each of the Cullen men wrapped their arms around their respective mates waist and pulled them as close to their side as possible.

Abby buried her head in Will's shoulder and whispered " Somehow I don't think this is going to be good."

The air in the room became very thick and then suddenly a tall skinny man dressed in a black trench coat appeared out of nowhere.

" Alice ? " whispered Abby

" Yeah ?" asked Alice softly

" Next time you think about asking me to do a spell, do me a favor would you ?" replied Abby.

" What's that Abby ? " asked Alice

" DON'T ! " said Abby

" Who the hell is that ? " asked Emmett out loud.

" I am the Angel of Death vampire. Would someone kindly tell me why I have been summoned since none of you are on my list ?" asked Corlin as he pulled a scroll out of thin air and looked it over while looking up at each of the Cullens.

" We summoned you Corlin. " intoned Mitchel

" You have been accused of helping Grady to shift the balance of life for not only this world but the human world as well."

Corlin turned and looked at the three Angels and then glared at Grady.

" You always did have a problem keeping your big mouth shut." he growled and then realized that he had just openly admitted more or less to what he was accused of doing.

Grady pointed at Abby and said " She cast a Truth Spell ."

Corlin turned and stared at Abby and as he moved to get close to her William growled and shoved her behind himself. Jasper closed ranks with his brother and both men sent a wave of fear in the Angel of Deaths direction and were rewarded with Corlin falling to his knees and looking rather pale.

" You will not harm the girl Corlin." came the voice of the female Angel.

"The sentence for you ,Grady and you, Corlin is death itself with no chance of returning to the heavenly fold. You have caused an uneven shift in the balance of life and in doing so caused the life of this young woman to be placed in limbo. "

As the Angels spoke Grady was led away from his corner and stood next to Corlin.

Mitchel looked at Abby as she peered from behind Williams back and asked " Abby as it is your life and the life of your friends that has been placed in danger these past months do you wish to carry out Corlins and Gradys sentence or do you wish to leave it to the Elders ?"

" I only know of one way to be rid of these two sir, but the spell would take out everyone in this room as well and I don't want my family hurt." said Abby softly as she moved in front of Will.

" I promise that no harm shall come to them my dear." stated the female

Corlin glared at Abby " She's a child not a witch, she can do nothing that would harm me."

Abby glared right back at the Angel of Death and said " I might not be an actual witch, but you pissed off the wrong person when you and Grady decided to play around with not only my life but the lives of this family that I have come to love and care for." she stated in a cold voice.

" Go to hell." spit Corlin

" Jeez you are an idiot ." muttered Grady who knew it was not wise to piss Abby off any more than she already was.

" You first. " stated Abby

Focusing on both men Abby began the last spell she would ever use.

_**In this place that I call home,**_

_**Safety's gone and evil roams.**_

_**Rid all evil from these walls,**_

_**Hear my plea, hear my call.**_

Knowing that she had used a different version of the spell, Abby was unsure if it would actually WORK. The chance was high it wouldn't, but not having three magical sisters to help nor a ring of protection, Abby took the chance.

It took a few minutes ( just long enough that Grady & Corlin thought they were in the clear and so were caught off guard).

The two men started to emit smoke slowly and then suddenly went up like a flash.

Abby just kind of stared at the place where the two renegade Angels had been just moments before and muttered to herself...'_it worked, I'll be damn it actually worked.'_

You've done well Abby, but now it is time to set things right. We must return you to your world and your family. Come my dear." said the female Angel as she held her hand out to Abby.

Abby looked at the woman and then looked at Carlisle and Esme and finally at William. As she untangled herself from Will's embrace she began to cry and without a word ran out the back door and into the trees.

Will looked from where his mate had gone to the three Angels that were still standing in the Cullen living room.

" Why are you doing this to her ?" he asked them

" William she was never supposed to come here in the first place, she needs to return home where she belongs. " stated Mitchel

" Maybe not, but she's here none the less and she and William are in love. " stated Bella

" Love..." began Edward

" No Edward I am not shutting up this time." spit out Bella who turned back to the Angels.

" While it might have been another of your kind who brought Abby here , and those persons have been now removed from the picture, the fact still remains that Abby has a life here with us in this reality and people here who love her and will miss her and worry about her."

All the Cullens were nodding their heads at Bella's words.

" I think that you should give her a chance to decide what it is that SHE wants, instead of making the choice for her. After all it is HER life." Bella finished.

The Angels stared at Bella for a handful of heartbeats and the other male who had until now remained silent spoke up and said " Somehow I believe that if we don't watch our steps, this young woman may just take our jobs from us. "

" You are right Bella, it IS her life and she should have a say in how it goes. Now who would like to go and talk to her about the pros and cons of her choices?" asked the Angel

Everyone kind of just stared at each other. William wanted to go and talk to her, but he didn't want her to feel as though he was trying to pressure her one way or the other and each felt that she would perhaps think they were trying to sway her out of loyalty to other family members.

Well all except Rosalie who just walked out of the room and took off in the direction that Abby had taken only moments earlier.

The perk of being a Vampire was that it was easy to find someone just by catching their scent.

Rosalie found Abby sitting on the riverbank about twelve miles from the house. Rose slowed to a human pace and made sure to crunch some leaves and twigs underfoot so she wouldn't scare Abby to much.

Abby made no move as Rosalie sat down next to her and for the next ten minutes both women just sort of stared at the water.

Abby broke the silence first.

" What do I do Rose ?" asked Abby.

" What do you want to do Ab ? " replied Rose

" I want to go home . " replied Abby

" Oh." replied Rose " Then that's what you should do."

" I want to be with Will forever and never have to let him go." Abby replied

" Are you thinking of asking Will to return to your world ?" asked Rose

" What ? No Rose, I would never ask Will to leave his family." said Abby

" He would though. " stated Rose

Abby looked at Rose in slight confusion.

" He would what ?" asked Abby

" Leave." stated Rose

" Oh." replied Abby

There was silence for another five minutes to which Rose broke this time.

" Abby you need to do what feels right in your heart to YOU. Don't worry about what others may say or think or do. Your life is your own and the only one who can make you happy is you." said Rose softly and with conviction

Abby thought about what Rose said for a few moments and then asked " But what if the heart doesn't agree with the mind and the feelings are committing mutiny, what you do then ?"

" Grab the nearest life vest, jump overboard and pray it doesn't have any holes." quipped Rose who was not really sure how to answer that particular question .

Abby stood up and held out her hand to Rose and said " Let's go home life vest."

Rose jumped up and squealed and grabbing the hand that Abby held out, swung the girl onto her back and sped off towards the house.

In a matter of seconds the two girls were standing in the Cullen living room surrounded by family ( actually Abby was more bent over and holding her stomach).

" I think I'm gonna be sick." groaned Abby

Bella looked at her in pity " Trust me I know the feeling, just take slow breaths and it will pass I promise."

As soon as the sick feeling had passed and Rose promised that she would warn her before taking of running like she did, Abby informed all present of her choice.

Abby stood in front of the three Angels.

" Are you ready to go my dear?" asked Mitchel

" I'm not going anywhere." stated Abby

" Would you care to explain that remark ?" asked the female.

Abby turned to Esme and Carlisle and stated " I would like to stay if you would have me."

" Dear this is as much your home as it is ours. Of course you are welcomed here daughter." stated Carlisle and Esme.

Abby turned to William .

" Will I want to be with you, but I will understand if you want me to leave. " she stated softly.

" Abby I will ALWAYS want you and if you leave, I would find a way to follow you with or without their help." stated Will as he pulled Abby into his arms and kissed her soundly.

Abby turned to the Angels and said...

" This is my choice, this is my home and THIS is where I chose to stay.

Yes I will miss my parents and family and friends, but I have family here as well and a man who loves me."

The Angels looked at the young woman and the female asked " This is truly where your heart lies ?"

" Yes." replied Abby

" Then so be it." stated Mitchel

As the Angels got ready to leave Abby asked a question that was rolling in her mind.

" Just curious, but what happens to my powers ?"

The third Angel stated " They are yours to keep, but use them wisely and take it easy on casting spells. "

With that the Angels disappeared in a swirl of lights.

William picked Abby up and swung her around before planting another kiss on her.

" Woman I am NEVER letting you go." he stated firmly.

" I'm holding you to that." replied Abby

" Seriously Abby I don't want to lose you. Would you consider becoming a vampire ? "

asked Will

" On one condition." stated Abby

" Name it. " said Will

" I want your venom coursing through me. " said Abby

" Sweetheart I wouldn't want it any other way."

It was finally decided that Abby and Bella would both go through the change so as to minimize the risk of either one snapping at the other in blood lust and so three days later both girls woke to embrace their new lives as Cullen women.

**THE END**

_My love for Charmed and Twilight led to this little creation and while it was not a true cross-over, I loved every minute of writing this story. _

_Although updates have been sporadic at best, I thank all who have stuck with me to the end and hope that you have enjoyed reading this twisted little adventure of mine._

_Thanks _


End file.
